Flower 4 (First 6 chapters under reconstruction)
by Don'tLeaveMeKarol
Summary: Stella Solaria is the only poor student at Alfea High, the school of the ridiculously rich that is ruled by Flower 4. Stella hopes to pass her days quietly without drawing any attention to herself but one day, she stands up to Brandon in defense of her friend. Her resolve gets the attention of her crush Sky and ironically rouses romantic feelings in her worst enemy, Brandon Alfea.
1. Declaration of War

**FULL SUMMARY! It doesn't fit so i had to put the full version here! :**

**Stella Solaria is the only poor student at Alfea High, the school of the ridiculously rich and privileged that is ruled by Flower 4 or F4, a group of four boys who come from extremely powerful families: Brandon Alfea, the leader and heir of the Alfea World Finance Group; Sky Eraklyon, the introverted son of a large company; Nabu Tides, a player who is the heir of a tea ceremony school; and Riven Winton, a madam killer with ties to the underground. Stella hopes to pass her days quietly- without drawing any attention to herself- but one day, she stands up to Brandon in defense of her friend. Her resolve gets the attention of her crush Sky Eraklyon and oddly enough, rouses romantic feelings in her worst enemy, Brandon Alfea**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx club**

Chapter 1: Declaration of War

"What is this? What is this place" Stella asked herself as girls pulled out coach purses and diamond necklaces. Stella Solaria had just started going to Alfea High. Yeah you may think that it was a wonderful drama free school, but newsflash this school was a living hell for all. The kids here treated you like shit if you don't got money. So far, Stella had been able to make herself unnoticeable, which was a good thing. Why would she want to be associated with people like them who look down on poor people, like herself. She only had one friend and she hadn't arrived yet. She was a new transfer student and didn't know how this place actually worked.

"Hey Stella." She smiled as she sat right next to Stella. Her name was Mitzi and she was obviously rich by the things she was wearing, but she wasn't like the rest. When Stella told her she was really poor she asked Stella if she ever needed help paying something that Stella could rely on her. She was really sweet.

"RED CARD! BENJAMIN FROM CLASS 3-A GOT A RED CARD!" A student from the hallways announced.

"Oh no, not another red card. When will these kids stop giving those out?" Stella mumbled to herself.

"Class dismissed." The teacher says as he and the students run outside. Stella sighed at all the chaos.

"Won't we get in trouble if we don't go?" Mitzi asked sweetly. Poor girl, she didn't know what she was getting into by coming to this school.

"I suppose so." She smiled and the exited their classroom. They followed the huge crowd and saw Benjamin. The kids start kicking him and throwing anything they could find at him.

"Stella, what's a red card?" Mitzi asked, innocently.

"A red card is a declaration of war from the F4." Stella answered her as they watched the poor kid get beat up.

"The F4?" Yeah, the F4 is short for flower 4. Girly name for a group of guys isn't it?

"AHH! THE F4 ARE HERE!" The terrible trio screamed. The F4 is made up of the son's of richest and most powerful people in the world. Each one of them walk in with intimidating looks. "Let's start naming the least rich and end with the richest one. Nabu tides, his family owns a tea business that is surprisingly the most successful tea out there the make about 53.5 billion a year. Riven Winton, his family is rumored to be one of the most powerful people in the black market making 57 billion a year. Sky Eraklyon, his family owns a major hotel chain making 67 billion a year. Last, but not least, Brandon Alfea. Yeah, you guessed it, his family owns this school and his mother is the Chairwoman of the Alfea group. They make a whopping 73 billion a year! They are the worlds most powerful, wealthiest, and playboys ever. What, don't tell me you want to hear more about the boys. Okay here it goes." Stella continued to explain.

"Riven Winton loves older women, seriously he can't get enough of them! The oldest he has ever gone out with was 40! You can safely say that he has lost his virginity a very, very, VERY long time ago. Nabu hits on any beautiful girl he can lay his eyes on, but he likes them much more if they meet at a club. Nabu is closest to Riven because they are always going to clubs together. Sky Eraklyon, is the mysterious one of the group. You can never tell what he's thinking. Then the 'Almighty Brandon' comes into play. Never heard of him having a special preference in a girl or even dating one. You would think he would have the biggest history of girlfriends and one night stands. He's naturally the leader of the group and the most violent one. For some reason him and Sky are the closest even though they are opposites." Finished explaining when Brandon walked into view.

"So where's the little bitch?" Brandon smirked as they all walked in. They sat in the middle of the Foyer. The students bring in the poor kid with glasses. Stella and Mitzi are both waiting for his next move to unfold and all the kids are cheer for Brandon.

"Please! Don't beat me up I'll give you anything!" The boy pleaded at Brandon's feet.

"Keh, I'm the richest one here. What you possibly have that I don't?" He laughed. He picked up the guy and punched him in the gut.

"Well, now you've got something that I don't have! A stomach ache!" He laughed. He then continued beating the kid up by kicking him and punching him.

"Aw does the poor kid want me to stop?" He stopped his fist and squats down to look at the kid at eye level. The kid grunted and grabbed a piece of food and threw it at Brandon. Brandon's eyes widen as the food landed on his clean, white and expensive shoes.

"Keh, I'll forgive you for that if you do this one thing. Lick it off and I will take away your precious red card." The boy nodded and right when he was about to lick it off Sky stood up.

"That's enough. Kid, get up and leave." The boy bowed in appreciation of Sky and ran away. Brandon shrugged it off and he left with Sky.

"Alright the shows over you guys. Go back to your classes." Nabu instructed the crowd. The kids all gave a 'booing' noise as they left. The F4 ruled the school. They didn't need to come to school very much because their families were preparing them to take over their businesses. Stella felt that she couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her 'sanctuary', basically it was the fire exit on the second floor that looked like a balcony with stairs.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Stella screamed her heart out. She took in deep breaths and continued venting out her anger.

"Who does Brandon think he is? Does he think he's god? Gosh I can't believe he did all that! So STUPID!" She screamed out the last part.

"Can you be quieter?" A voice behind her said, softly. She turned around slowly preparing herself for the worse. She looked down and saw a guy that was covering his face with a book, sat on the stairs.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was here. Please excuse me." She tried to leave but the guy grabbed her hand, holding her back. Stella turned around and right before her eyes was the beautiful Sky. Stella felt as though her heart was practically melting.

"I was about to leave you can stay here and vent out your anger on Brandon." He smirked and left her alone. That jerk! Stella thought he was sweet, but never mind! She left the fire escape and returned to her class.

**12:00 pm (Lunch Time)**

Mitzi and Stella sat in their usual spot and took out their lunchboxes. The kids here were too rich to have other people cook for them, they prefer having their private chef to prepare everything for them. Such spoiled kids can't even wash their own hands without a 'special' hand soap. It was ridiculous. Stella took out her lunchbox and opened it. Her mother prepared her favorite lobster , rice balls , vegetables, and a piece of bread. Her mom wanted her to be able to eat foreign food, like the other rich kids. That's why she prepared the rice balls. Rice balls are a triangular shaped food made with rice and other ingredients. The Japanese make these and it's the cheapest to make. As she dug into her food, Mitzi took out her own lunchbox filled with much more elegant stuff. It's foreign stuff from Italy and other countries like that.

"Hey Stella, can I try some of your vegetables? I just love them! You can try some of my food. Here try this it's from ___Basilicata__, Italy._"She handed Stella some of that, whatever it was and she took some of Stella's veggies. Stella took a bit of her food and it was absolutely the most delicious food she had ever eaten in her entire life.

"It's delicious!" Stella complimented Mitzi's food and she smiles.

"Look see! If you like my food, then I know we will be great friends!" She smiled and finished eating. She then got up and turns around smashing her leftovers on the person in front of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by the smashing sound of her lunch box on the floor. Stella looked up and saw Brandon Alfea, the dreaded devil in the flesh and blood. His eyes were infuriating with anger as he glared her down.

"Don't bully her Brandon. Such a cute little face deserves mercy." Nabu told him as he intimately hugged Mitzi. Stella could tell that Mitzi was shaking. Nabu releases her and goes back to his side of the lunchroom. You see, The F4 sit in the VIP section of the cafeteria. Okay, so lets say you enter a big elegant cafeteria that looks like something off a magazine, and then you see a elegant staircase the bends like an arch to the top. If you're at the top then there's a rail and it's as if you were looking down at all the kids on the back to the scene. Mitzi shook as Brandon walked around her.

"You dirty little slut. Who do you think you are coming to a school like this? Who just do you think you are?" He stopped in front of her and looked at her straight in the eye. She started crying and this was where Stella started to lose her temper.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! Can't you see she's crying?!" Stella screamed at Brandon and he turned slowly to face her.

"Who are you? Who do you think you're talking to you little bitch." He walked over to Stella. Suddenly, Sky got up and left once again. Brandon glared at Stella one more time before he left and the rest of the F4 followed him.

"Thank you, Stella." She thanked Stella and then ran out of the cafeteria. The rest of the day Stella receive many stares from people. Many people warned her that she would be the next 'Red card' victim. Stella had never seen a girl get one, so what were the chances?

**Next day**

You know being poor isn't easy. Stella had to be able to get through the things in life many would consider harsh, but to her it was just another thing. Every morning she did the same thing, over and over again. She couldn't change that because of school. She pulled on the school issued uniform. Yeah, a uniform! It's a white button blouse with a dark red blazer and skirt. Alfea were one of the few schools that still did this. Very old fashioned , but Stella wasn't complaining. Why? Well, because that meant that she didn't need to buy any new clothing. She walked everyday to school while all the other kids had chauffeurs drive them to school everyday in freaking limousines! Stella couldn't believe the luxury that they lived in. Sometimes it was hard to believe people actually lived like that everyday and didn't even appreciate it. Stella walked into the school and as she opened her locker, she found a red notice. She fell onto the ground in pure amazement. Stella actually got one. She felt herself shaking. Looking at the red notice made her feel like she had just gotten a one-way ticket to hell.

"STELLA SOLARIA FROM CLASS 3-A GOT A RED CARD!" the kids behind her screamed. She ran out the door and looked up.

"Where do you think you're going you little slut!" The Terrible trio called from above. They dropped the contents of the trashcan all over Stella. She ran back inside, not knowing where to go. She ran to the stairs, but the crowd of kids found her.

"Don't let that little bitch get away." Stella ran as fast as she could, but the boys caught her and took her to the foyer. They pushed her to the middle and right in front of her was Brandon Alfea. She stood up as fast as she could and looked around. Mitzi's stared at her, but once she met Stella's gaze she looked down.

"Oh, look your friend already abandoned you. The little slut has no where to go now. What should I do to you now?" He smirks. Stella was not going to let him get away with this. She already had a red card , what did she have to lose? She stood up as tall as she could and pulled her hair into two separate braids.

"What are you offering yourself to me now?" He laughed along with the others. She pulled up her sleeves and balled her hands into fists.

"Who cares if your an heir to a corporation. You're just a nobody who has never earned an honest day's wage on your own strength" She pulled out her fists and started counting 1...2...3! She punched him right in the face with all the she had. He fell onto the ground and eyed her with confusion.

"I declare war!" She declared to him looking down on him. She turned around and triumphantly walked out to my class, but before that she went to hte fire escape.

"Older sister?" He said right before she left the room, which left them all confused.

"I can't believe I did that." Stella said as she leaned on the balcony fence.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Stella felt so good to punch that jerk in the face.

"You know, you should find some other place to vent your anger. It seems to me that you like Brandon." Sky winked at her softly as he walked behind Stella. What was he talking about? How could Stella ever like that piece of trash?

"I don't like him! It's the opposite I hate him very much!" She turned around, folding her arms.

"You know, the opposite of 'like' is 'indifference', but 'hate' is still very close to 'like'" He explained to her. She tried to not listen and he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" She almost yelled at him, but stopped looking at how close they were. He got closer to her and tilted her head up with his finger. His face was an inch away from Stella's.

"You know you're kinda cute when you get mad." She felt herself blushing. Who does this guy think he is? He laughed looking at Stella's flustered face.

"I'm just messing around with you. I'm going to leave seemingly because I think you need this place much more than I do." He laughed and left her be. This guy! Stella started to feel really flustered. She covered her face with her hands and breathed in and out.. Why did she let him touch her? Could it be that Stella was actually falling for Sky? Stella thought about it a little while longer and realization finally hits her. Stella felt that today was one of the best day's ever. 1. Stella was able to punch the crap out of Brandon. 2. Sky noticed her and they were really close. Could today get any better for her?

"What is that little slut doing to Sky?" Brandon asked himself, watching Sky getting closer to Stella."That bitch has got the nerve to punch me and mess with Sky? This chick needs to learn her place." Brandon asked his driver to move in a little closer to get a better view from his car. His eyes widen as Sky's face is close to Stella, but to his relief he leaves instead. Brandon spots two guys walking in front of his car. Maybe he could use them. Brandon got out of his car and they were startled to see him.

"Mister Alfea, can we be a service to you?" They both asked him in a shaky voice. Brandon, without a word, dragged them to the pool area and dump both of their heads inside of the water.

"You have to make Stella disappear or put ultimate shame on her." Brandon threatened them. They nodded as he dunked their heads in the water. "Such weaklings, can't even put op their own fight." He leaves them at the side of the pool and walked back to his car.

"Let's go." Brandon commanded the driver and headed back home. His driver parked in the driveway of the Alfea mansion and dropped him off. "Ugh, back at home. The witch should be back any moment now." Brandon walks into the foyer of his house and waited at the staircase. Suddenly, the door opened and ten body guards escorted his mother, aka 'witch', into the house. They stop walking when she stops.

"Je vous ai dit que la réunion est prévue demain, donc s'il vous plaît soyez là avec les contrast." (I told you that the meeting is scheduled tomorrow, so please be there with the contracts) His mother said in french. She hung up and her eyes met Brandon's. She looked up and down at Brandon with judging eyes.

"Oh you're here." That's all she said to him and walked away. They have lunch together in the dining room. She was on one side and him on the other. She tastes the food and calls Secretary Young.

"Can you call the Chef." She entrusted him and he nodded. The chef entered and bowed halfway to my mother.

"You called me, chairwoman?" She asked her.

"Starting tomorrow don't come back to this house." She fired her right before my eyes. Brandon took another bite from the food. It was actually really good. Brandon wondered what was wrong with it.

"Please, don't fire me! I need this job to support my family." She pleaded her.

"Prepare him for retirement and give him enough money to support him and her family." the secretary nodded and took away their chef.

* * *

Stella walked back to class, but had a feeling that someone was following her. She turned around and saw no one there. "Whatever, I'm just imagining things." Somehow that didn't ease her feelings and she, once again, turned around to see two guys behind her. "Okay, this is creepy" She walked faster and they walk faster. After a few seconds of being followed, she started running and they chased after her. The taller boy was faster than her and grabbed her arm.

"Lets take her to the science room. Nobody is in there." The taller one suggested to the other one. Stella tried to scream, but they covered her mouth. They take her to the science room and started to undress her, by taking off my blazer. Stella wanted to scream, but they had something covering her mouth. One of them tied her hands to a pole. She couldn't kick them because one of them was sitting on top of her. "Please, don't do this to me please." She cried and start to make noises, but not very loud. No one could save her now.

"Leave her alone." A angelic voice said. She opened her eyes and saw Sky's emotionless face. The boys stood up and ran away. As they leave he unties her hands and hands her, her blazer. Within a few seconds she started to cry.

"T-Thank you." She sobbed and Sky sat right next to me. Where did he come from? He had already saved her once. When Brandon threw Mitzi's food and Stella told him to stop. Sky left and Brandon left with him. Sky sighed.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just don't like how they do things anymore. I tried going back to the Fire escape because I saw you leave, but a cleaning lady was there. Then I came here and try to take a nap, but I was interrupted by this. Please try to keep yourself out of trouble." With that he left Stella alone in the science room. She wiped away her tears. What girl wouldn't fall in love with him at this point? His deep blue eyes and his golden blonde hair. He's perfect. Stella decided to skip the rest of the school day and head home.

"Why are you home so early?" Her mother asked her as she walked in.

"They released us early today." She lied. She didn't want to make her mother worry about her and the two kids didn't get to far, they just took off my blazer. That's when Sky saved her. Her heart fluttered at the very mention of his name.

"Why is your uniform all messed up?" She asked her as she walked closer to Stella.

"I, uh, fell." She answered her. She looked at her with skeptical eyes and nodded slowly.

"If there is anything wrong you can tell me, but no pressure." Stella smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I love you mom." Stella smiled as she hugged her. Her mother returns the hug.

"I love you, too" She smiled. Stella lets go of her and leaves to her room. She starts to reflect on what had happened today. Stella wanted this year to be normal. She wanted to go unnoticed, but after today nothing was going to be the same. "Oh well, goodnight and goodbye my used to be peaceful life."

**Next day**

She woke up and started dressing herself. She made her hair into two separate braids and grabbed her lunchbox. "Hopefully, today will be better. I wonder if I will see Sky in the fire escape today." She smiled a really goofy smile. "Oh, Sky I wonder if you will ever like me back." Out of the blue, Stella felt a pair of hands grab her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed and a guy with a black suit and dark shades put something on her mouth. It smelled like alcohol. She started to feel dizzy and her vision became a blur.

"Mr. Alfea mission complete." Stella heard the man say. She could barely keep her eyes open. The window of the limousine comes down.

"Brandon?!" That's the last thing I think before fainting.

**A/N: Hey you guys thank you for reading my story! Oh and please review what you think about this story.! Thank you!\**

***Edited 3/4/14* **


	2. The Invitation

**So here are all the characters that will be in this story. Notice there will be some characters that are not in the series the Winx club.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned it.**

**Read f you need info on the characters so far.**

**Stella Solaria- 17 year old girl that is in her 3rd year of Alfea high. Her family is very poor.**

**Brandon Alfea- 17 year old boy that belongs to the ridiculously rich Alfea family. Leader of the F4**

**Sky Eraklyon- 17 yr old, mysterious one of the group F4**

**Riven Winton-17 yr old, loves older women.**

**Nabu Tides- 17 yr old, wants to get with every beautiful girl he can find.**

**Musa Melody-22 yr old, manager of the bakery that Stella works in.**

**Layla Johnson- 17 yr old, Stella's best friend that also works in the bakery.**

**Cordelia Alfea- 39 Mother of Brandon Alfea and chairwoman of the Alfea group.**

**Penelope Alfea- 22 yr ,Older sister of Brandon**

**Bloom Sparks- 19 yr, Model you'll find out who she is to the F4 later on. **

**There is one minor change Stella is now from class 3-A. The three means what year she is in, in that school. A 3rd year is a Junior. The A means she is in the smartest class. They also live in New York City, New York. **

**Chapter 2: The Invitation**

"Where am I?" Stella woke up in the middle of a luxurious bedroom. She looked around and noticed a full body mirror. She walked towards it and found herself all dressed up.

"Who put this on me?" She asked herself before fully looking at her outfit. She was wearing a black gown and really expensive necklace, ring , and earrings, even her hair and makeup were done. She looked in amazement at the mirror. Then, she noticed someone was behind her. She turned around quickly and, much to her surprise, Brandon was standing right in front of her.

"Even you can be moved by money." He smirked as he got closer to her. She took a step back ,but couldn't go any further because she hit the wall. Brandon was taller than Stella by a head and kept getting closer and closer. Finally he stopped, an inch away from her.

"This is how close you were to Sky, right? Do you remember when you were in the fire exit.?" He asked her and she could feel his cool breath near her own lips, it actually smelled minty. The benefits of being rich.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to turn away, but he grabbed her arm. He pinned her to the wall and he was much stronger than her, so she couldn't move a muscle.

"Don't deny it, Stella. I saw you two up there. Kinda strange isn't? Sorry to tell you this, but Sky already has someone he's in love with and you are nothing in comparison to her. Though, I have to admit you are pretty cute after all the stuff I did to you." He smirked and he bent down to meet Stella eye to eye. He leaned in and right before he could press his lips against hers, she screamed.

"No! Please don't kiss me!" She pleaded him, close to tears. He laughed at her reaction and lets her go. He walked away and leaned on the bed.

"I payed 9,555,000 dollars for everything you are wearing right now. That includes the dress, jewelry, make-up and the full spa treatment. You should smile, I gave you all of this." He smirked at me. 'What is he trying to do? Trying to sink me into debt?' Stella thought to herself in disbelief.

"Where's my uniform? I'm going to change this instant and you can keep everything you just gave me." He approached her one more time and caressed her arm pulling her closer to him. She could practically feel his muscles. He knew he wasn't going to do anything to her, but he wanted to test her. To see if she actually would give in. If she did, then he was going to continue to get what he wanted and leave her, but if she didn't then he would like her even more.

"Do you want me to continue what the other kid started?" He wrapped his strong arms around her hips and picked her up. He kissed her neck and her eyes widened as she felt his soft lips on her. Stella started kicking and punching him, but he didn't lose his grip.

"Let... me...go!" She screamed. He laughed at her and dropped her on the big bed. He then got on top of her and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away. He rolled on to his side, admitting defeat, and sat up criss-cross-applesauce.

"Your weird." He blurted out bluntly, like a child. He smiled at her with a childish smirk that almost made him look...cute. 'AHH I can't believe I just thought that!' Stella turned away hoping that he didn't see her blush.

"I'm not weird! You are!" She blurted out.

"What?! I am not 'weird'! You are! Any girl that would have been approached by me like that would have given in, but you... you didn't!" He retorted in a way that resembled a child's voice. He stared at her, blankly, like he was about to have a temper tantrum.

"Take back your declaration of war. I will stop everything if you do." She gave him an incredulous look, well she hoped she did, and glared at him.

"I will not! You earned that declaration and now you will have to live with it! Not everything can be bribed with money, you know. Now give me my uniform." He rolled his eyes and opened one of the drawers and handed her the uniform.

"Here's you're precious uniform. Now get out." He demanded as he gave her, her uniform.

"I'll be glad to leave this house." She walked out a little to early and realized that his house was like a huge maze! She started walking, but kept meeting dead ends.

"What the freaking crap? Where am I ? I can't even go back to ask Brandon because I can't find my way back." She asked herself as she met another dead end. She mentally face palmed herself for not asking the way out of his house.

"Oh gosh where am I?" She asked herself for the umpteenth time. She kept walking and finally arrived to the foyer. "Thank goodness! All I have to do is change in the bathroom and I'm free to go!" Stella changed into her uniform in the nearest bathroom and left Brandon's 'gift' there. Stella came out and a series of bodyguards marched in with a small woman in the middle. Her intimidating gaze met Stella's and she looked away. 'That must be his mother because i can see the resemblance in their glares.' Stella thought after meeting her gaze. Some bodyguards walked over to Stella and lifted her up and threw her out of their house.

"I can't believe they treat people like this!" She muttered to herself as the body guards close the doors. She walked for an unbelievably long time just to get to the gate. She turned around to get one last glimpse of the luxurious mansion. This was the difference between him and Stella. She could never forget that.

**Next day Lunch period**

Ever since Stella got that red card, she has been sitting alone at lunch. It didn't bother her that much, but it still hurt her that Mitzi wasn't there for her. "I guess this is for the best." Stella tried to cheer herself up, but still felt bad. She walked into the cafeteria and in big letters, on the windows, it read 'Stella has had 5 abortions!' and 'Stella's a slut'. Stella couldn't believe her eyes! She was most definitely still a virgin! She ran in frustration to the fire escape to vent out her anger.

"I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned around just to make sure no one had heard her outburst. She sighed in relief when she saw no one. Sky wasn't on the staircase either. It would have been embarrassing if he had heard that.

"Thank you for telling me that." Stella heard Sky's voice come from behind her. She couldn't face him out of pure embarrassment. 'Gosh, I feel so embarrassed.' She thought to herself, not believing that he heard that. He stood right next to her, smiling much bigger than before. He was probably in a really good mood.

"Do you know the time difference between America and France?" He asked her, out of the blue.

"Um, no? Why do you ask?" She looked up at him. He was a little bit shorter than Brandon.

"Just asking. You can tell the whole world about your personal life story now. I'm leaving, see ya'." He smiled and acted like he did not just make Stella melt. He was so cute and perfect in Stella's eyes. He just made her day much better. She even felt that she had enough strength to punch that living crap out of Brandon.

**Same day At the Bakery**

"He did all that to you! That jerk!" Layla was shocked after Stella told her everything that had happened the past few day's. She had been Stella's best friend for ages and taught her that she should stick up in what she believed in. That's why Stella loved her. Stella nodded as she looked through a travelling book

"Difference between France and America...found it! The answer is 8 hours! I can't wait to tell Sky!" Stella whispered to herself.

"What?" Layla asked, not having heard what Stella had just said.

"I know, I could barely believe it myself, that bastard!" Stella agreed in disbelief as she put the travel book down. Layla pointed at the door and she turned around, it was Mitzi.

"Is she a girl from your school." She whispered as Mitzi walked in. Stella nodded and welcomed Mitzi in.

"May I help you with anything?" Stella asked her. She looked down, as if she was about to cry. She turned to Layla shrugging and she shrugged back.

"Can you forgive me? I didn't stand up for you even though you did for me. I was too scared. Can you f-forgive me?" She broke into into sobs, how could Stella not forgive her? Stella hugged her and she hugged her back.

"I can definitely forgive you. You don't have to talk to me at school. As long as I know you're still my friend." She thanked Stella and left the store and Layla looks at Stella with disbelief.

"Don't you dare say 'how could you forgive her'." Stella imitated Layla's voice. She shrugged and went to the back of the store. It was about time to close the shop and Stella locked the door behind her after Layla came out with a box.

"Hey Stella, you can take these dozen of powdered donuts. I don't want them" Layla offered Stella as they walked home.

"How can I say no to donuts?" Stella took the donuts out of Layla's hands.

"Hey look at that cute guy over there. We should go talk to him." Layla pointed at a guy that was staring at the billboard. The billboard was displaying one of the worlds most famous model's, Bloom Sparks.

"Wait, I recognize that golden, blonde hair. It's Sky!" Stella mumbled staring at the blonde and long hair.

"Sky?" Layla asked, recognizing the name. Stella nodded.

"Oh my sweet goodness! It's Sky, you know, that guy that saved me and the guy that I am madly in love with!" Stella's heart started racing as she stared at him from behind.

"You mean to say that is THE Sky Eraklyon? Dang he is HOT!" Layla laughed.

"What should I do? Should I go talk to him?" Stella asked a little nervous.

"Go talk to him! You will thank me later!" She ran off, leaving Stella alone on the sidewalk.

"Okay Stella! Suck it up and go talk to the guy." Stella pepped talked herself and she finally took the courage to go talk to him.

"Sky? Oh my gosh what a coincidence." She greeted him, but he didn't take his stare away from Bloom. Stella looked at Bloom and suddenly felt a little self conscious. Her flamin' red hair that make her blue eyes pop, made Stella look like a hobo.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?... Oh yeah I forgot! I found out the difference! It's 8 hours." Stella enthusiastically informed Sky. He smiled and nodded and kept his stare at Bloom.

"Do you know her?" Stella asked him and he nodded again. She was probably the one Brandon was talking about. Stella thought that she should probably leave him be. She tried walking away, but he grabbed her hand and leaned in closer. Was he going to kiss Stella? His deep blue eyes paralyzed her and she unable to move away.

"Were you eating powdered donuts?" He asked me and she nodded. He leaned in his finger and pointed at the corner of my mouth.

"You got, stuff right there." Well, this was embarrassing! Stella turned away quickly and brushed it away. It was better if she just left right now!

"Goodbye, Sky." Stella ran away, feeling miserable and embarrassed.

* * *

"Why is that Chick always with Sky? How come she can talk to him like that without declaring war at him? I just don't get her. Why am I even interested in her life story? She's poor, I'm rich and that's all there is to it. Now I feel like a stalker, following her everywhere!" Brandon hit himself in the head and Stella ran past his car, away from Sky. "I wonder what happened, but I will not follow her. I will not follow her" Brandon chanted to himself.

"Should we continue following her?" the driver asked him. 'Say no, say no, say no, say no! God dammit!' he chanted to himself for the second time. He didn't want to waste his time on her anymore, but she was so interesting to him that he couldn't stay away. there was something about her character that intrigued him.

"Yes, follow her." What sis he have to lose by following her?

**Next Day**

"Okay moment of truth. Stella, you are going to open your locker and there will be nothing in there." She prepared herself to open her locker. She prepared herself for the worst and she opened her locker. Much to my relief there is nothing there. Mitzi walks in and slowly nods at me and opens her locker. She fell to the ground crying and Stella looked at her surprised.

"MITZI MAGIX FROM CLASS 3-A GOT A RED CARD!" The boy behind them announced. Mitzi broke into sobs and Stella grabbed her wrist, lifting her up quickly.

"We have to get out of here before they find us!" they ran to the nearest exit, which is in the foyer. Hopefully they other kids weren't not there yet. They both ran, but the terrible trio blocked their exit.

"Look girls, we got here just in time. Brandon must really hate you two. He has never done that to any other girl, poor you." They busted into a maniacal, girly girl laugh. They tried running away, but the rest of the kids caught up with them and they were surrounded. Stella spotted a broom and grabbed it, blocking all the objects they were throwing at them. One kid spilled milk all over Mitzi and start laughing. She fell to the ground, sobbing in defeat.

"The F4 are here!" The terrible trio fell into deep swoons as the F4 walked in. Well, F3 since Sky wasn't with them this time. They stood before them and Nabu and Riven were both laughing, while Brandon eyes are full of anger. Somebody threw a bottle of sauce and Stella blocked it with her broom. "Man, I should get me on of these!" She laughed to herself. She looked up and saw Brandon's face was even more angry and she looked down. 'Oh no, the sauce landed right on his white shoes.' she thought as she saw the stain.

"Lick it off and I will take away your red card and your friends." He looked at her with anger. Stella reluctantly get on her knees, preparing herself to be the ultimate shame in the school. Before she did she looked up and even Nabu and Riven looked at Brandon with disgust in their eyes.

"You were wrong, Stella" Sky strutted in as if nothing was happening.

"You forgot to count their daylight savings time. The answer is seven" He picked Stella and Mitzi up. Brandon left immediately.

"Yo, the shows over! Now get out of here!" Riven instructed the kids and they leave right behind Brandon. Sky gave me that heartwarming smile of his and leaves.

**Next day**

"Hi Stella!" A kid greeted Stella. Another kid came and shook her hand. 'What is with everybody today? Are they trying to pull a prank on me?' Stella thought to herself as the fifth kid shook her hand. All the way through lunch students came and greeted Stella as if she was a celebrity. Stella walked into the cafeteria and the terrible trio walked up to her. 'Oh well, here goes my good mood.' She thought to herself, preparing herself to hear another insult.

"Stells! We are so sorry for the things we said about you! Like the Abortion. We are truly sorry for being mean to you!" Stella was astonished as they apologized to her. She looked at them confusingly, just waiting for them to say something mean.

"Here, this is an invitation to the welcoming of Bloom Sparks. She's coming back and we wanted to invite you. It's at on of the most expensive hotels in America. Of course you will be entering for free so don't worry. Oh and it's casual wear." They laughed and walked away. Stella couldn't believe her eyes. She actually got invited to a luxurious hotel party. The rest of the day was just like this. People greeted her at random and tried to be nice to me. Before she know it, day ends and she was at home eating with m family.

"Stella! I am so proud of you! You're finally going to make your debut at a rich party! Maybe you can convince a wealthy man to marry you! That way we won't have to live like this anymore." Her mother enthusiastically suggests. Her brother and father nod in agreement. Almost all at the same time, they put their hands together and bowed their heads.

"Please let Stella meet a rich guy to save us from this impoverished state. Amen" Her father, foolishly, offered a prayer. Stella couldn't help, but laugh with them. Marrying a rich man wouldn't hurt. Especially if was Sky Eraklyon.

**Brandon's POV**

"Eh? Bloom's coming today? I thought she was coming tomorrow." Brandon asked Sky.

"She said she decided to be here today. She'll be here in a hour." He hung up after that and Brandon grabbed his coat. Brandon walked down the stairs and one of his servants approached him.

"Shall I tell the driver to prepare the car for you?" She asked him and Brandon nodded. By the time Brandon arrived to his car the driver had his door open. He hurriedly got in.

"To the airport." Brandon instructed him. Now, he had too much time on his hands. His mind suddenly drifted off to Stella. Remembering the past events, his anger increases.

"Dammit it all! Why is Sky always saving her? Can't he leave her alone and let me mess with her? Why is it that whenever they are together I get so frustrated? I tried to get my anger out by torturing her, but Sky, her knight in shining armor, just had to save her ass. She's always smiling around him, but when she's around me she just scowls at me! What am I doing wrong? I gave her that dress and everything and she still refused to smile for me." Brandon couldn't understand why she would keep rejecting him like this. He gave her really expensive stuff that she couldn't even dream of! He couldn't believe that he wasn't able to buy her with these things. What was it that Stella wanted from him? What does he have to do to make her realize that he's interested? Brandon sighed deeply and he finally arrived at the airport. The rest of the F4 were already there waiting for him and Bloom.

"Yo, Brandon Hurry up! She'll be here any minute now!" Brandon ran over to the guys and they walked inside and waited for Bloom to come.

"I bet Sky's excited!" Nabu teased Sky, lightly pushing him on the shoulder. Brandon couldn't even speak to Sky. Everything was so damn irritating to him! They waited in silence and finally Bloom was there.

"Bloom!" Sky ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I've missed you so much Sky!" They continued to hug each other for a few more minutes and let go. The rest of the F4 walk towards Bloom with much anticipation.

"Still one of the most beautiful people I have ever met." Nabu teased her as they hugged.

"Are you sure you don't have an older sister?" Riven lifted his eyebrow as they both hugged. She laughed at his comment and shook her head, amusingly.

"Hey Brandon!" We hugged for a moment and let go. Sky watched her like a hawk, never letting her out of his sight. He has been in love with her almost all his life. He say's that he doesn't have the courage to tell her. He needed to grow some balls, man. What if she left him for some other guy?

"How are you?" She asked Brandon shrugged. It has been fairly the same for Brandon all expect the day he met Stella. How could he not have noticed her before. Was he so absorbed in himself this whole time not to notice her?

"As good as I'll ever be." Brandon finally responded. They were all really good friends, but they hadn't seen Bloom for a long time so it was hard for them to communicate with her. they had been friends since they were smaller. Brandon's mother even thought that she would make a good partner for Brandon, but he refused with Sky in mind. They all said goodbye and Sky took Bloom for dinner. Brandon returned home, exhausted.

"How do I get Stella's attention?"

** A/N: If you want to see the dress that Stella wore then search this on google art/Stella-Holiday-Formal-Dress-272731319 click on the first result! I want to give a special thanks to those of you who reviewed! They made my day! I am glad you all liked this story! Oh and also PLEASE make an account on fanfiction if you haven't already! I know many author's who get frustrated when they cannot reply to the reviewers. Especially if they have a question for the author. Please follow and favorite this story! Thank you!**

***Edited 3-13-14***


	3. Worst First Kiss

**A/N: Hey you guysss! So I just wanted to tell you all that I really appreciate your support for this story! I have received so many loving reviews that I just keep updating! Whenever I see a review I have a sudden urge to start writing! Really glad you all take the time out of your day to read my story. Oh yeah If you want to read another really good love-hate relationship story go read "A Letter's Worth a Thousand Words" It's a Brandon and Stella fanfic. Oh and the best part of it is that its complete. If you have not read it seriously read it! it's by Mina52999! Oh yeah I don't have any individual names for the three girls in the terrible trio, so if your wondering why I haven't mentioned them with their names that's the reason. I will always call them the terrible trio! XD Now on to the Story! Oh and jusst saying there are major POV changes. You will see why ;D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN WINX CLUB! Wait... what...I don't? That's a bummer...**

**Chapter 3: The Worst First Kiss!**

**Saturday 7:30 pm. (Stella's POV at the party)**

The Terrible Trio did say this was a casual party...right? I walk into the Hotel, feeling terribly under dressed. Everyone's in really formal attire, like seriously, long gowns and tuxes. I came in a informal blouse and jeans. I try to leave, but the Terrible Trio stop me in my tracks.

"Oh my Stella! What are you wearing?" the leader smirks. She's wearing a long, beautiful, white gown that looks like it's worth thousands. The other two are matching with their leader.

"You told me that it was casual." The three of them start laughing the same maniacal, girly-girl laugh.

"Who has ever heard of _this_ hotel ever having a casual party?" I roll my eyes and push them out of the way. I was not going to let them get to me! I have to at least eat some of the luxurious food here. I probably won't ever taste this kind of food ever again! Might as well stuff myself to my hearts content. I head over to the food area and haul plates and plates of food. I head out to the tables near the indoor pool. Not to far away from the party, but not too close. I start scarfing down the food when a boy approaches me.

"It's not very common to see a girl like you." He laughs. I look up and he's insanely gorgeous, but not as great as Sky.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" I ask him, he smiles.

"I don't know many women who would eat that much food at a party. I also don't know many women who would come dressed like that to a party like this. Not saying that it's bad, it's just different. I like different." He flirts. Maybe my families prayers are answered! Right before I can flirt back the terrible trio approaches us.

"You don't want to talk to her. She's had 5 abortions." The boy's smiles disappears and slowly walks back.

"Uh, I have to go now. Bye" He retreats to the party and leaves me with these girls. I can't believe they just said that! What did I ever do to them? They just smirk at me when he leaves.

"You're such an eyesore Stella! You have the guts to try to be close to Sky, but he already has a girlfriend and that's Bloom!" They start laughing. I look down, not knowing how to react. I'm startled as I feel liquid on my head. I look up and they pour each of their glasses of water on me.

**Brandon's POV**

How did Stella get invited to a party like this? She's practically scarfing down the food. I take away my gaze from Stella and look around to find someone interesting. I receive many interested looks, but I reject each and every one of them. How can girls be so dull? Well, except Stella. The only one who actually made a difference in my life. Look see! Now I'm even thinking in a much nicer way. Why am I so frustrated with her existence? I look over to see what other idiotic thing Stella might be doing. My eyes widen as those three ugly bitches pour their water all over Stella. I unconsciously stand up and start walking to her. I have to protect her. I just have to or else I will become the worlds low life! As I get closer I see Sky offering her a handkerchief. I watch her take it in disbelief. How is it that Sky always saves her?

"Hello girls! I am so glad you came!" Bloom smiles a smile that I've seen before. That face only means that she will get revenge for Stella, now we're talking interesting!

"Really?! Why?" The three ugly bitches ask. Bloom smiles a evil-struck smile.

"Because you gave me the chance to do this!" She opens a bottle of champagne and sprays it all over them and throws them into the pool.

"Oops. My hand slipped." She turns around and faces Stella.

"Now lets get you all cleaned up." She smiles and Stella accepts. As they leave I notice that Sky is watching Bloom from behind, but could it be that he's actually looking at Stella? He's always saving her. When will I get the chance of being her knight in shining armor? I know I was mean to her at first, but now what do I feel? Ever since that day she punched, I can't stop thinking about her. When I saw her getting dressed up at my house I couldn't help, but feel even more attracted to her. I hear gasps and I turn around. Bloom and Stella come down from the room. Stella looks absolutely beautiful. She is wearing a a knee length yellow-orange dress. Her hair is in a elegant bun, her make up is well done and she is wearing heels that match the color of her dress. Sky approaches her before I can.

"Doesn't she look cute Sky?" Bloom asks Sky. Stella looks down and blushes until her face resembles a red tomato. Why is she so flustered when she is with Sky? Can't she be like that with me? I never did anything THAT bad to her. Why does she hate my guts so much?  
"Yes, she does look really cute." He approaches her slowly. I start to feel really jealous and I find myself between Sky and Stella. He's staring at me with a confused face. Think, think Brandon. Think of a good excuse that would explain why you are standing here without really explaining. Oh, got it.

"What do you think you are doing?" I push Sky away. The rest of the F4 stand up and the guests all gasp at my anger.

"Why are you being nice to the girl that I issued the Red card, too?" I angrily scream at Sky. Sky's face as blank as a page.

"Brandon, don't you think Stella is cute too?" Bloom asks and I look at Stella. She's not just cute, she's gorgeous.

"Shut up, Bloom! Don't get into our conversation like that." When I say that, Sky immediately reacted. He stands in front of both Bloom and Stella in a protective manner.

"Now I can't forgive you for speaking to Bloom like that. Apologize." He say's coldly. He's never gone against my will before, why now? I have to do something quick. Before thinking I punch Sky in the jaw and he loses his balance for a second. Right when I'm about to punch him again I feel arms around me.

"NOO!" Stella falls and I fall with her. I think fast and the only way to protect her from hitting the floor is to to pull her over me. I do just that and my plan ends with an unexpected surprise. My lips are pressed against hers. At least I know that I've gone farther than Sky.

**Stella's POV Next day at the Bakery.**

"You're first kiss given to the man you hate most in the world and in front of the man you love. I predict great great pain in your life, Stella" Musa, our boss, jumps into my 'private' conversation with Layla. She smiles widely and leaves again. That woman is always talking about things like that. I can't help, but think about what Bloom told me when I was changing. She said 'I have never seen Sky be so protective of a girl. I think he likes you'. What if he does, but now I have no chance with him since he witnessed that terrible kiss. What am I going to do?

**Brandon's POV**

"So Brandon, how was your first kiss?" Nabu winks at me while we play Uno. Riven laughs and makes kissy faces at me. I throw my cards on the table and walk to the bed.

"That wasn't y first kiss." I retort. Nabu and Riven look at each other suspiciously and laugh.

"If that wasn't you're first kiss, then please tell us when was you're first kiss." My anger increases because I know that they are right. I von't approve of just any girl, so why would I kiss them if I don't approve? I can't tell them that because they will make fun of me.

"You know, that time!" Riven and Nabu both raise an eyebrow at me. What should I say now. God, why do these guy's have to be like this?

"It was... last year?" I state even though it sound much more like a question then a statement. Both of them burst out laughing and I storm out of the room. They chase after me and they finally catch up.

"Hey, when are you going to forgive Sky?" They just had to bring him up. I keep walking and they keep on blabbing.

"You guys have been best friends since you were both born! He has been the only one to ever get away with things you didn't approve of. Remember when he saved Stella and you didn't say anything? You can't just let your friendship fall to pieces." What they are saying is true. It's always been me and Sky. Even though we are complete opposites, we are really good friends. He's the only person that can get away with things like that. The only one who I can't hold grudge against. He's the only one who is easily forgiven, but not this time. Not when it involves Stella.

"He'll have to beg for forgiveness." I retort and riven chuckles.

"Same old Brandon."

**Sky's POV**

"When are you going to forgive Brandon?"Bloom asks me. How can I forgive him when he was so rude?

"I can't forgive him. Not after the way he spoke to you." I confess. I take another sip from my water. We are sitting at the table where Stella was dumped water on.

"You can't be mad about that. You're mad about that kiss between Brandon and Stella. I know what you see in her. She doesn't stop when she's told to. She has a strong will and won't give in to pressure." Stella? How can she talk about Stella like that when the one that I love most is her!

"Stop pretending that you don't know how I feel about you, Bloom." I confess to her. Her face softens and she looks down. I can take this anymore! I run out in the pouring rain and Bloom chases after me.

"Sky I want to go back to France." She yells and I stop running and I turn around to see her crying.

"I don't want to keep relying on my family just because they are rich! I want to find myself. Find my purpose! So I'm going back to France and I'm never coming back to that family ever again." My eyes widen at her confession. Never come back to her family? Does that mean she will come back to America, just not to her family?

**Next day Stella's POV**

I start running to school because I woke up late. I couldn't stop thinking about the things that happened. With the kiss and all. As I start running I see a familiar car. Could it be Brandon? The car stops in front of me and the window comes down. Brandon is looking straight and turns and see's me with a shocking expression. He's such a bad actor.

"Whoa! Stella! I did not see you there!" He laughs, playing with his perfectly straightened hair. I look at him with a surprised face.

"Hey, was that your first kiss. If it was then it sucked! You're a very bad kisser, but I'll forgive you for that. Do you want me to take you to school?" He smirks. I can't believe he just said that! That jerk! After taking away my first kiss, I will not forgive him! I turn around and I start running.

"Aye!" Brandon calls after me. I turn around to make sure he isn't following me. Eh?! He's running after me! I have to run faster!

"Stop! I command you to stop!" Brandon says' arrogantly. Stop? He's the one chasing me! As we run everyone is just staring at us. I turn around, AHHH he's catching up to me!

"i told you to sto-" His voice his cut off. I turn around and he's lying on the floor. A women is right in front of him.

"Older Sis! That hurts! Don't ever punch me like that again!" Older sis? Is this woman his older sister? She turns around and take off her sunglasses and smiles at me. She turns back around to Brandon and kicks him.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" She yells at him, but within a second her expression changes .

"Sorry about that. I'm Penelope Alfea, this bastards older sister" She introduces herself. Oh man, I wish I can become like her! She stands up to her brother with ease!

"I'll take you to school before my worse less brother does." She smiles and I accept her offer. We finally arrive at school and everyone stares at me when I come out of Penelope's car. Penelope takes out a card and hands it to me.

"If my brother gives you anymore trouble, call me immediately and I will fly here from Japan. I think I know what he see's in you. You have the same... how should I put it... flavor as I do." She winks at me. I smile and make my way to my class.

**Brandon's POV**

"What brings you here?" I ask Penelope. I sit down on the couch in my room and she sits next to me. I haven't seen her since she got married.

"My husband sent me here to do some business with mother." That husband of hers! Sending her here by herself! Why can't he come?

"Don't call him that. How can you live with that guy? You were forced to marry him. Useless old man." She had an arranged marriage and I hope I don't have to marry a girl that I don't approve of. That would be hell!

"He's my Husband. After I accepted the fact that I had to marry him my life has changed. I couldn't be happier right now." Yeah, whatever.

"When are you going back?" I ask her, afraid of the outcome. I actually like my older sister, she was the only one who could put me in my place.

"In a week." She say's sadly and I look down. Why does she have to go so early? Can't she stay?

"Aw, will my cute little brother miss me?" She smiles and hugs me. I shrug her off, trying to put up a tough face.

"Keh, who wants you back?" She laughs at my remark.. We leave to eat something and my sister retires to her room. I return to mine and I open the windows. I look up at the night sky. I wonder what Stella is doing right now. Whoa a shooting star! What should I wish for? Mmm... I know...

**Stella's POV**

"I wonder what Sky is doing right now." I sigh, as I look at the moonlit sky. I stare at it, waiting for something to change. I saw everything that happened with Bloom. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I didn't want to be the third wheel. I know I will never compare to Bloom. Ah, a shooting star. What should I wish for? I know...

**Next Day**

"I WANT TO SEE YOU!" I scream my heart out, leaning against the balcony. I want to return Sky's handkerchief, but he is nowhere to be found.

"Are you talking about Bloom? Did you find out that she is leaving" Sky trudges himself outside and stands, glumly right next to me. He looks so sad. Everyday, I feel like my love for him is just growing. He's standing right in front of me and yet, he's in a far away place. Somewhere I couldn't reach him. I hand him the handkerchief and leave without saying a word. To my surprise, Sky runs after me.

"Hey do you want to take you to her place?" He asks softly. I nod a simple yes and he leads me to his car. We arrive at the mansion, that was half as big as Brandon's. The chauffeur leaves us and sky knocks on the door.

"What a nice surprise! Stella, Sky some on on!" Bloom greets us happily. We walk inside and Sky excuses himself to say hello to her mother and father.

"So what brings you here? Especially, with Sky?" She winks. I feel myself blush and I look away.

"He offered me to come here and I couldn't refuse. I can't believe your going back to France!" I confess and she softly smiles looking around in her room.

"I don't want to live my life with regrets. I want to live my life to the fullest, without being held back just because of my fathers company." She grabs a stuffed animal and sits in her bed. Even in her pajamas she looks gorgeous. I sit next to her quietly as we reflect about our lives.

"I'm kind of jealous of you, you know." She say's softly and buries her head in her pillow. Jealous of me? Impossible!

"Jealous of me? Bloom I am nothing compared to you!" I try to comfort her, but she shakes her head.

"Sky obviously cares about you. If he didn't then he would have never went out of his way to take you here. He's giving you something that I always thought would be mine." She cries softly. Sky cares about me? That's not true! I know how much he loves Bloom! Without a doubt he loves her, not me.

"Please stay, for Sky. I know that he loves you! Please just stay for Sky!" I cry out and her eyes widen at my outburst, but she shakes her head.

"I would just be in his way." She lightly pats on my back. I hug her tightly, as I cry and she hugs me back. Sky is going to be so sad. I know he is. I wipe away my tears and Bloom smiles and I force a smile back. I leave her room and exit her house.

"What do you think you were doing?" Sky say's angrily. I don't know how to respond to his anger, so I stay quiet.

"Who gave you the right to beg her like that on my behalf?! Stop interfering with my personal affairs!" He screams at me. One lone tear streams down my face and Sky's face softens. I wipe it away and start running. Stupid Sky! I did that because I couldn't bare seeing you so sad.

"Stella! Stop!" Sky screams after me, but I keep running. I should have never come. I can't go back to school because it's already over. After a while I stop crying and I sit at a bench near a park.

**Brandon's POV**

"AHHHHH!" I scream. Why does she have to like Sky so much?! I wanted to see her, but she was with him in the balcony. Stupid Sky! What does he have that I don't?! I enter a club and start to pick random fights. I beat them up naturally, but they are able to hit me at least one time. He saved her so many times. He saved her from rape, and from me multiple times! I'm such an idiot! How can she not fall in love with him and I could I not realize this before I started to like her so much? When will she notice me? I hate this!

"I HATE THIS!" I scream out and hit the guy in the face and leave him lying on the ground. I walk out of the club and start randomly walking. Where am I? I ask myself as I stumble on the sidewalk. Oh well, I should just call a taxi. I look around for a taxi, but there is none of them around. I guess I'm going to have to walk. I start walking and I see a familiar head, with blonde hair. Stella?

"Stella?" I walk up to her limping. She looks up slowly and her eyes widen. She wipe's away the tears that were coming down. Why was she crying? What happened to her?

"Brandon? What happened to you?" she starts asking me frantically as she see's the cuts and bruises on my face. She sits me on the bench and examines me. Her face is so close to me and I fell the urge to kiss her. Resist Brandon! If you try to kiss her you will make her scared.

"Brandon? What were you doing out here to end up like this?" She asks me as she wipes away the blood off my face with a handkerchief she had in her bag. It's not Sky's, so she probably bought herself one.

"I can ask you the same question. What are you doing out here like this?" I wipe another tear from her face and she quickly looks away and sits on the bench.

"Why would you care? All you ever did was bully me." She retorts. That actually hurt me.

"Why would I care? Why would I not care?!" I almost yell at her.

"Stella, I can't stand it when you're with Sky! Why do you like him that much? Why can't... why can't... why can't you like me?" I blurt out, before realizing the severity of that confession. Her eyes widen much more.

"What are you talking about Brandon? I thought you hated me?" She asks. This girl is so damn dense. Can't she see that I like her?

"Ever since you punched, I couldn't get you out of my head. I wanted to see what kind of life you lived. I wanted to understand you, but I was too prideful to take away that red card from you. After, that kiss I realized that I liked you much more than you liked me. I also knew that you liked Sky much more than me. That got me really angry and I took it out on everyone." I confessed to her even though I knew that she wouldn't return my feelings, but my wish was granted by a shooting star. So i'm happy about that." Last night that wish I wished when I saw the shooting star.

"Wish? You saw a shooting star last night?" She say's surprised and I slowly nod. She laughs and I look at her confused.

"I saw the same shooting star." She smiles.

"What did you wish for?" I ask her immediately and I turn to face her. She smiles. This is the first time I have ever seen her smile in front of me and only showing it to me.

"I wished that I would be given another chance at love. I knew that Sky loved Bloom and I didn't want to end up with nobody. I want to be given the chance to love and be loved." She smiles and looks down, playing with her hair.

"What did you wish for?" She asks.

"I wished that I would be able to talk to you without getting mad. I was finally able to do it." I smile at her and she blushes.

"Hah, this must be fate." I laugh and she looks at me confusingly.

"Fate?" asks me. Ahh no! This sounds way to cheesy!

"We both saw the shooting star. That could link us together" I say, trying to not sound cheesy, but I epically fail.

"And both of our wishes were granted." Both? What does she mean by that? She wished for a second chance at love. Am I that second chance? I don't want to ruin the moment, so I stay quiet. We both silently keep the other company and we depart after a few hours. I can't believed I confessed to her, but she didn't really reject me... right?

**A/N: Hey you guys! I have been updating this story pretty fast! This story is really easy write. Please don't forget to follow favorite and review this story! oh and please participate in the poll on my profile! Thanks for reading!**


	4. The First Unexpected Date

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! I won't talk much so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this again?**

**Chapter 4: The First Unexpected Date**

**Stella's POV One Week Later at the Airport**

"Where's Sky?" I ask Nabu and he shrugs. I look around one more time, not being able to spot him. He has to come or else he won't see Bloom off. I sigh, everyone are saying their goodbyes and congratulating Bloom because she is finally going to live the life that she wanted.

"Hey Bloom. I kinda want to ….. you know...apologize for the things... I said... at the party.." Brandon say's slowly and Bloom nods as she smiles at him. She makes her way to me and sits next to me.

"He's not coming." She smiles gently and pats my back. How could he not come to such a special day? I thought he loved her! If this is what he calls love then it sucks!

"Passengers boarding the 10:00 am first class flight to Paris, France please make your way to your appointed destination." The P.A. Systems announces. Bloom stands up and gives everyone a big smile.

"Thank you for coming. I will be going now." She smiles. I get up and hug her tightly.

"Please take care of Sky for me." How am I going to 'take care' of Sky if the one he loves is Bloom. He's going to be so heart broken after this. She takes her luggage and makes her way to the plane. She turns around and waves a silent 'bye' before leaving. After a few seconds she's gone and everyone starts to leave.

"Sky?" I hear Brandon almost scream. I turn around and there he is. I run towards him and smack him on the head. He gives me a confused expression.

"You just missed her, you jerk! How could you not see her off? You good for nothing-!" My voice is cut off as I looked at what was in his hand. He lifts his hand up and demonstrates a plane ticket to Paris, France. My eyes widen as he gives me a smile.

"I'm going after her." He say's bluntly. Nabu and Riven surround us as they give him pats on the back. Sky's chasing after her? I guess Brandon is also as shocked as I am because he stands right behind us with a blank expression.

"You know Stella I have been her for more than an hour. You gave me the strength to follow Bloom to France, so thank you. You have the strength that I lack and I like that about you." He smiles sweetly and leans in and kisses me on my forehead. He then walks away and walks towards Brandon.

"Do I see tears from the Almighty Brandon?" Sky laughs and Brandon wipes his eyes. He coughs and stuffs his hand in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Brandon demands his answer, but Sky stays silent.

"We've been together for so long and now all of a sudden you decide to leave without telling us?!" He yells at Sky. Sky opens his mouth to say something, but Brandon waves it off.

"That doesn't matter anymore. If you leave then I won't have you as a friend anymore!" I remember Nabu or riven had once explained a special relationship between those two. They said 'Those two are inseparable. That's why Sky is able to get away with any interference.' I forgot when they told me that or was it someone else? Oh well, I guess I'm seeing evidence of that special relationship. Nabu and Riven slowly walk away leaving somewhere. Sky starts making his way to the Plane, but is stopped by Brandon's voice

"Do you have to go?" Brandon asks, even though he knows the answer. Sky slowly nods.

"Sky, if anyone gives you shit in France call us immediately! We will be there before you can say... say... Flower 4!" Sky smiles and nods again and turns around to leave. Nabu and Riven come back running. Nabu has an apple in his hand and hands it to Brandon. Brandon smiles and takes it. What does the apple mean? Is it special to them?

"Sky!" Brandon screams after him. Sky slowly turns around and Brandon smirks at him. He then throws the apple ans Sky, stumbles as he catches it and smiles. He turns around and waves a goodbye. I wonder when he's coming back. We go outside in the fence to see Sky off.

"SKY! TAKE CARE!" Brandon screams waving at the plane. He runs after it with the cheekiest smile on his face.

"SKY!" He screams one more time before the plane lifts off the ground. Maybe Brandon isn't so bad.

**Brandon's POV**

"Sky when are you coming back?" I write down on a piece of paper. I ball it up iand throw it away with the other failures. What should I say to him? Should I say, 'So how are things with Bloom?. No, that would be to blunt. Why is writing a letter so frustrating?

"What are you writing?" Penelope walks over to the table.

"Ahh!" I hide the piece of paper before she can read anything, wait it didn't even have anything! I'm such an idiot.

"Nothing. What are you talking about Penelope?" I shrug it off casually. She smirks at me and sits at the couch. I follow her and sit next to her.

"You know what? I'm in the mood to give love advice." She winks at me. Does she think that I was writing a love letter? She pats me on the back. I'm somewhat interested in hearing this. Maybe it will help out the situation between me and Stella.

"You can't buy love with money. You have to love to be loved." She smiles. You can't buy love with money? I thought you could buy anything with money. I give her a confused look.

"You know, that did not make any sense! But thanks anyway." I laugh and she gives me a frustrated look before laughing.

"Okay, Brandon did you get dumber?" She smiles and I pat my hair down.

"Keh, dumber? I'm a genius! Simple things like that get me confused because they are not at the level that i'm used, too!" We both burst out laughing, knowing how big of a lie that was.

"I think it's making some sense now. You can't buy love with money." He recites his sister.

"Thank you Penelope!" I hug her and leave her really confused.

**Next day Stella's POV Lunch time**

I wonder what Sky is doing right now. I wonder if he was able to catch up with Bloom. I sit down at a table in the cafeteria and start eating lunch.

"Look who it is! How could you embarrass us like that at the party?!" The leader scream at me. I have had about enough of this!

"I don't know what I did to you all, but can you shut up and stop talking to me. If you do then it would be very much appreciated!" I half-scream at them and they give me surprised looks.

"Hmph!" they turn around in unison and walk away. Finally got them to shut up! Maybe I will get some peace around here! Brandon comes marching in and stops in front of my table. He slams his hands on my table and stares, intently, at me. I give him a confused face and he just smiles at me. What is this kid doing this time?

"Times Square, Sunday at 6 pm." He say's seriously before walking away. Eh? What does he think he's doing? I run after him.

"What was all that suppose to mean? Are you challenging me?!" I scream after me. He turns around with that same cheeky smile and lifts an eyebrow.

"Love can't buy money." He laughs and walks away. Doesn't he mean 'Money can't buy love'? Oh man, he's getting dumber by the second. I almost feel bad for him.

**Day of the Date **

"So you're not going?" Layla asks me and I shake my head. Why would I go? He's trying to force me to like him!

"If that helps you sleep at night then okay." She closes the bakery a few hours early so that we could go shopping. I can't help, but wonder if he was really serious about that. He could just be playing with me, but how can I be sure? I shrug off any bad feeling, but I still feel bad. I buy a pair of shoes and a shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"Layla asks me for umpteenth time.

"Yes Layla i'm sure. He probably just wanted to make me look like a fool." I browse through a store. Layla lifts and eyebrow and decides to leave me be. After 3 hours of window shopping Layla calls it a day. I go walk out of the mall and feel droplets on my head. It's raining, thank goodness I brought my umbrella! I pull out my umbrella and start to walk home. I wonder if Brandon was serious. Do you think he's still there? All of a sudden it's starts pouring rain. What if he is still waiting. What if he doesn't have a umbrella? He could get sick and make our situation even worse. I call a taxi and I frantically ask the driver to go to times square. I pay the man and look around. He's not even here. What made me think he would wait three hours? Oh well, I turn around and I feel a cold set of arms around me.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" A voice say's that sounds like Brandon, says behind me. He lets go and I turn to face him. Suddenly tears stream down my face. He's completely soaked and he's shivering. He pulls me into another hug and, even though he's soaking wet, I hold up the umbrella above both of us.

"Why are you still waiting? Why didn't you leave before it started raining?" I cry and he pats my back.

"I thought something happened to you. I had to wait because I was worried. I kept thinking 'What if she had a car accident' things like that." He did all of this because he was worried about me? Why me? Out of all girls, why me?

"Brandon you are such an idiot!" I drop my umbrella and hug him back tightly. It's like one of those heartbreaking drama/ love stories. Could it be that I'm letting go of Sky and starting a new with Brandon? Can I forgive Brandon of all the things he made me go through? He lets go of me and picks up the umbrella and covers both of us.

"Where were you three hours ago?!" He demands.

"I didn't say I would come!" I retort.

"Well, you're her now aren't you? I'll only forgive you if you treat me!" He demands. I laugh and nod, but I don't really have much money to spend. I think there was a cheap and good cafe in one of these old buildings.

"I think I have a place, but it may not suit your expensive taste." I walk towards a nearby building and Brandon follows me.

"As long as it's warm." He mutters. I enter the building and Brandon is a bit hesitant to go inside.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" He asks as he points at the whole building. It's kind of rundown, but I've been here before.

"Just come in" I pull him inside and we board one of the elevators. I press the 5th floor and the elevator starts. I give Brandon a I-told-you-so look and he rolls his eyes.

"BOOM." The elevator stops and crashes down. I lose my balance and fall on top of Brandon.

"You're..heavy.." Brandon coughs out. I hit him on the arm for the comment.

"What just happened?" I ask rhetorically. I press the 'help button', but nothing happens. I look at Brandon with a worried look and he stands back up.

"HELPP! SOMEONE THERE?!" I scream.

"Look there's a door thingy on the roof. If we can just open it maybe, just maybe we can get out. Oh and sorry to tell you this Stella, but I TOLD YOU SO!" He screams out the last part in my face. I roll my eyes. He gets on all fours, dog style.

"What are you doing?" I ask him and he gives me a dumb expression.

"Stand on my back and open that door thing." I reluctantly agree, feeling a little self conscious with his previous remark. I push on the door.

"I almost got it... Ah got it!" I open the door thingy. I hop off of his back.

"Now get on my shoulders and try to climb out." he motions for me to get on his shoulders.

"What?! No!" I cross my arms.

"This is no time to be stubborn!" Brandon's right I should listen. I climb onto his shoulders and am able to climb out. I pull Brandon with all my strength and he is able to climb out as well.

"Lets see if we can find any signal here. Maybe we can call for help." We both take out our phones. There is a huge difference between his and my phone. He has the newest iphone 5c in a blue color and I'm stuck with a flip phone from cricket.

"No signal." We both say in unison. Brandon sighs and I sit at the edge of the elevator. I stand up and look down to see how much of a difference there was.

"Uh oh." Brandon's eyes expand and starts hopping.

"What one earth are you doing?" As I finish that statement he turns around almost immediately. I look at him curiously and he turns his head.

"Can't you see i'm about to pee?! Can't I have some privacy?!" I turn around, feeling my face get redder by the second. I turn around too quickly and I lose my balance. I grab on to the edge of the elevator.

"Brandon! Help!" I scream as I dangle on the side of the elevator. He appears in front of me and offers his hand.

"Come on! Grab my hand!" Didn't he just pee?

"Eww! No you haven't even washed your hands!" I look at his hand disgustingly. Instead of grabbing my hand he reaches and grabs my arm. He is able to lift me up with ease. As he pulls me up, I stumble and we fall back into the elevator. Why does it always have to be this way?! Why do I always fall on Brandon? I jolt up and he slowly sits up. He crawls closer to me with a blank face.

"What are you doing?" I scream as he gets closer. Is he going to take advantage of me? His face is an inch away from mine and I close my eyes. Then I feel his head on my shoulder.

"Brandon?" I ask and pull him off of me. He's sleeping. I put my hand on his forehead and he's burning up! He probably got sick waiting for me in that downpour. I lay him down on the floor and put his head on my lap. He looks so innocent and vulnerable when he sleeps. It's almost hard to imagine that this sleeping Brandon can be the 'Almighty' Brandon. I take my purse and find some medication. Originally its for period pains, but it say's it can relieve minor fevers.

"Open your mouth Brandon." I wake him up and he's surprised at his position. I show him the pill and he shakes his head.

"I won't take it if it's not prescribed by my doctor!" He's so stubborn sometimes. He turns away avoiding the pill.

"Shut up and do as I say." I say demandingly and he reluctantly agrees to swallow the pill. I pour some water into his mouth and I feel his forehead for the second time. It's still hot. Brandon starts shaking and coughing. This kid gets sick so easy! I take of my scarf and wrap it around him. Then, I take off my jacket and put over him.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" he asks me softly. I shake my head before responding.

"Us poor people don't get sick that easily and are not affected by these kinds of things." I explain. He smiles in his sleep.

"Sorry." He mutters and I look at him confused. His eyes widen as he realizes what he just said.

"Even though it was your fault that we are here in the first place. I don't have to apologize for you! I also lost all my dignity because of this!" he retorts and turns away, I smile.

"If you want I can take away the red card." He mutters.

"Hah! Don't even dream about it! I won't give up so easily!" He smiles as I finish my statement and he drifts off to sleep. I know I said that I wasn't going to be affected by the cold, but it's freezing!

I try to sleep on the other side of Brandon, but I can't handle myself from shaking in the cold. Maybe I can get close to Brandon without him realizing. I slide myself next to him and start to feel the warmth of his body. He shifts and faces me and he wraps his arms around me. My eyes widen at his gesture. Is he still sleeping?

"It's okay if you're cold, Stella. You can stay by my side for tonight." He mutters in his sleep. I can already feel myself getting warmer. I nod and he smiles and pulls me in closer. He covers both of us with my jacket. I don't think we have to be this close, but I feel safer in his arms. In no time at all, I fall into a deep sleep in Brandon's strong arms.

**Next morning**

"Hey you kids do that somewhere else! Don't you know you can't enter an abandoned building?" I open my eyes to see Brandon's face inches away from mine. I'm startled at the closeness of his face and push him away.

"What?" Brandon wakes up slowly. The man outside opens the elevator and motions us to leave.

"You have to make up for your errors yesterday!" Brandon stretches after we leave the building. It's hard to believe that this Brandon was just sick last night.

"Like what?" I ask him sarcastically. He smirks and get's closer to me.

"Like this." He leans in to kiss me, but I push him away and start running.

"Hey! Where you going?!" He screams after me. Oh my gosh! I can't believe I spent the night with Brandon! What about my family! They must be worried sick! I run as fast as I can , back to my place. I open the door slowly and my whole family look at me with shock and running tears.

"Where were you Stella?!" My father cries. My mother and brother run up to hug me.

"How could you not call us last night?! What were you doing that took you the whole night?" My mother screams at me. I can't just tell them that I spent the night with Brandon! They will freak!

"I'm sorry!" I apologize with no explanation. I walk into my room and get ready for school. I say goodbye to my family even though they are still with tears. I walk to school and pass by a group of kids huddled over the bulletin board

"There she goes." One of them whispers. The other kids nod as they see me. I wonder what they are talking about. One of them walks up to me and offers a handshake. I hesitantly receive it.

"Good morning Stella!" The girls smiles sweetly and I half smile. I don't know what has gotten into them now. Maybe I should look at the bulletin board. My eyes widen in shock at what's put up. It's a picture of me and Brandon when he tries to kiss me. I look around and all the kids give me a thumbs up and leave. Who the hell took this picture?!

**Lunch time**

Nabu and Riven walk up to me with knowing smiles. I look at them confused and they pull me up and take me to their side of the cafeteria. The res to the kids watch in shock and amazement as they haul me up the stairs. They sit me in what used to be Sky's spot and they sit in front of me

"So what are you to Brandon?" Nabu smirks at me. Before I can answer, Brandon appears in front of us with a childish smirk.

"We're, heh, 'dating'" he smiles proudly. Everyone on the cafeteria gasps as he say's that and my eyes widen at his response.

"Whoa, Brandon! You're finally growing up! Just yesterday you were a simple rich boy, but today you are a man!" Riven wipes away a fake tear and Nabu laughs. Brandon smirks and puts his arm around me.

"So do you want to go somewhere else to eat?" He smirks at me as I look up at him. I still can't say anything because of the utter shock of the past events. He smiles and walks me down the stairs and puts me in his car.

"So where do you want to go?" He smiles as he sits next to me. I cross my arms and look away.

"Who said we were dating?" I retort and he laughs.

"After all that how could we _not _be dating?" he asks. I just lost all my appetite, but I know that he will refuse to let me go.

"Can you take me to Mitzi's house? She hasn't come to school ever since she got that red card." I ask him and he nods in response.

"Okay, but you have to tell her something for me." He asks and I nod.

"Tell her, that I will take away the red card from both you and and her. So she can come back to school." He explains. Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? We finally arrive at her house and he drops me off.

"I'll pick you back up in 30 minutes." I nod and enter her house. One of the maids recognize me and immediately takes me to her room. Mitzi sits in her bed and gives me a shocked expression as I walk in.

"Stella! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"She sounds surprised, although I see a hint of resentment in her voice. I dismiss the thought and hug her.

"You don't know the amount of things that has happened!" I jump into her bed and she looks at me with a interested look. I tell her everything that has happened ever since she has left. She smiles at me and looks away as I explain the scene at the elevator.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her curiously and she shakes her head. Something's off about her today.

"Oh and Brandon said that he would take away our red cards, so you can come back to school now." I inform her happily and she half smiles at me. I turn around in happiness and notice a yearbook on her floor. I grab it and open it.

"What's this Mitzi?" I ask her and she snatches the book away. She hugs it in a protective manner.

"Don't touch this!" She screams at me, close to tears.

"Oh Okay." I apologize and leave her room. I wait outside for Brandon's car. He finally arrives and the chauffeur opens the door for me.

"Mister Alfea had to go to a special meeting and asked me to come pick you up." He informs me and I nod. I wonder what kind of meeting it is. Brandon really is a important person in America, even though he's still 17.

"Okay." I respond and he takes me back to school.

**Brandon's POV**

After the meeting I go back to my room and I find Riven and Nabu waiting for me with worrisome faces.

"Hey Brandon." Nabu greets me and Riven pats the chair, motioning me to sit in it. I agree and they look at each other. I give them an irritated look. What do they want now?

"Are you serious about Stella?" Riven asks with a serious look. I sigh and look down. I know the difference between me and her. I know that many problems will come about if we are together, but i'm willing to go through anything for Stella's sake.

"Yes, I am." I answer them and they give each other another worried look.

"Are you sure you won't hurt her?" Nabu asks me. I shake my head. I won't ever hurt her. Never in a million years.

"And you do remember that in the end our parents are the one's who will choose who we marry?" Riven reminds me. I sigh, I remember. My mother will not leave me alone if I am with her

"I will not hurt Stella, nor will I leave her." I state and both of the guys shrugs.

"So Brandon..." Nabu starts off with a smirk.

"Have you done 'it'" Riven finishes Nabu's sentence with a wink.

"Me and Stella merely slept next to each other." I answer them with a triumphant smile. Both Nabu and Riven give me incredulous looks.

"But I'll bear all the responsibility" I puff up my jacket and Nabu hits his head with his hand. Riven laughs and I give them irritated look.

"Bear WHAT responsibility?" Riven hits me on the head and leaves running before I can hit him back. I give Nabu and angry face and he backs up and runs out of my room.

**Stella's POV at the bakery.**

"Just give up on Sky! Go to Brandon while he is giving you a chance!" Musa advises me.

"I once had a love like that." She starts off dramatically. Oh not I know where this is going. She I going to tell us another one of her 'love' stories.

"When I was younger I fell in love with a man who had an identical Twin. He and I thought we were destined to be, but fate had another idea. I accidentally kissed his brother thinking that it was him. I was I suppose to know? He broke up with me immediately, leaving me heartbroken." She finishes with a dramatic sigh and retires to the back room. I just can't believe that he likes me. I thought he was just playing when eh confessed to me that day on the bench. Can he really be serious about me? An hour later, Musa closes the shop and I return home. I open the door and am shocked to see who's there.

"Brandon?!" What are you doing here?" I ask him as my mother serves him food.

"Oh Stella! You didn't tell me that you were dating Mr. Alfea!" My mother exclaims enthusiastically. She hugs me and whispers into my ear.

"I told you, you would find a wealthy suitor, but I never thought he would be this rich! Good job" She smiles and sits next to Brandon.

"Please take care of Stella!" My family ask Brandon in unison. Brandon has a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I will!" He happily agrees.

"It's like we are just on big happy family!" My little brother exclaims and they all nod in agreement. Brandon smiles at me and my family stare at me, waiting to see what I will say.

"Brandon can I talk to you for a moment?" I smile sweetly at Brandon and I lift him up by the arm. My mother gives me a wink and I fake smile at her.

"What are you doing here?!" I pull him out of my apartment.

**Brandon's Mother, Cordelia Alfea's POV**

"Where can that useless, silly boy be?" I ask myself, looking through today's newspaper. Another filthy rumor of our family. What could it be? I look at the title. What in the hell is that boy doing with this girl? The newspaper showed a picture of Brandon and that girl almost kissing.

"Secretary Young" I call and he walks inside.

"Yes?" I put down the newspaper and look at him in the eye.

"Go check on Brandon." He obeys my orders and leaves immediately. I will show Brandon that he will not have his way this time. Not with that girl.

**Stella's POV at a nearby cafe**

"What are you doing at my house?" I demand an answer from him. The cafe is empty, which is pretty weird because this cafe is popular.

"I reserved this whole cafe for an hour to ensure that our conversation is only heard by us." this kid! Buying the cafe for an hour? I don't remember him ever talking or calling someone while we got here! Oh, he probably can't be seen with a poor person.

"Please don't stop by my house like that again." I ask him. I hold the handkerchief that Sky gave me. He mailed it back saying that I would need it.

"Do you still like Sky?" Brandon asks bluntly leaving me speechless. Am I still in love with Sky? Even though he loves Bloom?

**A/N: Hey you guys after this chapter I will be updating once a week! The next update will be next Friday, Saturday, or Sunday! Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story! Oh and participate in the poll please!**


	5. The Real Mitzi

**A/N: Hey you guys! I don't have much to say just that I'm really sorry for doing this to you. Oh and i won't ever do Riven's POV only Nabu because they think alike. Whatever Nabu thinks then Riven is thinking the same way too. **

**Disclaimer: I STOLE WINX CLUB MWAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA...lol...jk...winx club will never be mine...xD**

**Chapter 4: The Real Mitzi**

**Brandon's POV (Still at the Cafe)**

"Well do you?" I asked her again, almost afraid of her answer. She looks down and I sit back and run my hands through my hair.

"Well, it's none of your business, now is it?" She retorts. None of my business? He's my best friend and she is the one i'm in love with.

"Actually it is." She lifts an eyebrow and I start to explain.

"A long time ago Sky was always eating grated apples.." I start to explain.

**Flashback **

Nabu and Riven were playing cards and Sky was eating the same thing, grated apple. Why must he grate his apples? It's not manly to do that!

"Sky!" I yell out his name and he looks at me curiously. I stand up from my seat and give him my famous intimidating look. I grab an apple and bite it.

"That's how you eat an apple! It's not manly to eat grated apple! If you don't stop scraping you'll go bald... like Buddha." I make up the last part. Sky laughs and keeps grating his apple.

"I don't have to worry about that because I'm christian. You don't have to worry about it either Brandon."He laughs.

"Hey I only drink apple tea! What will happen to me?" Nabu laughs, making reference to his father's tea business.

"Just let it go Brandon." Riven joins in laughing. Him and Nabu break into a cha cha dance Shit, they are all laughing at me! I can't have them do this to me! I'm their leader!

"Sky did you know that eating grated apples hastens balding?" I know Sky adores his hair, so this should give him a scare. Just as I predicted, he drops his plate of grated apple. After that, he never touched an apple.

**End of flashback**

"So what does an apple have to do with this?" She asks.

"I feel kind of guilty, I mean, I made him to never eat another apple! Even though I knew it was his favorite food." I answer her. She still gives me a confused look, but then a light bulb appears above her head.

"That's why you gave him that apple at the airport!" She exclaims and I nod.

"If you like him, then I know he will fall in love with you. Because you're the girl I approve of." My words leave her speechless. After a few moments we depart. Am I really willing to let go of Stella if Sky falls love with her? I know she will never love me like she loves him. Oh well, I guess if they're happy, then I will be too.

**Stella's Pov Next day Saturday 7:30 at the bakery**

"Hey Stella!" Mitzi walks into the bakery shop all dressed up. I smile as she walks in and she gives me a hug.

"Do you want to go to a club after work?" She asks me all of a sudden. A club? I've never been there before. Maybe it'll be fun. I nod and leave Layla at the store.

**Nabu's POV at the bakery after Stella left**

"Do you work here?" I ask the girl on the counter she nods and turns around. Whoa this chick is hot! I'm glad I agreed to come with Riven.

"Do you know Stella?" Riven asks her, totally uninterested in her. Of course, he loves older women. I didn't know Stella had such cute friends. Maybe I will start hanging out with her. Maybe she has other cute friends.

"Yeah." She responds with ease.

"And who's asking?" She asks defensively. She's feisty, too. My kind of girl.

"I'm Nabu Tides, and this is Riven Winton. I suppose you have heard of us?" Her jaw drops and her eyes widen. Girls always do this to us.

"Are you..." Her voice trails off and both me and Riven nod. After a few moments she bursts into laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are." She say's as she laughs. This girls doesn't know who we are? Weird...

"We are Stella's Friends...?" I say confused. This has never happened to us. If it had been any other girl then they would have already been drooling all over us.

"Ahh.. Wait.. Aren't you guys part of that F4?" She asks and we nod. Okay this is getting us nowhere.

"So is Stella here?" I ask her looking around the store. Then a lady comes out and Riven's head perks up.

"Why hello and who may you be?" Riven approaches her and she smiles. Riven and older women, he can't get enough of them.

"I'm Musa, the owner of this store." She say's seductively and Riven raises his eyebrow.

"We were just here to ask for Stella." I pull Riven away before he can start flirting with Musa. He gives me an annoyed look and I ignore it.

"Stella? She left already. A few hours ago with a friend. Why?" She asks me.

"We just wanted to warn her. If she and Brandon are serious then she has to be prepared for the things to come. She isn't the first choice on his mothers list of possible engagements." I explain. Layla gives me an offended look.

"How can she be bad for him?! He's the one after her!" She retorts and practically kicks us out of the bakery.

"If that's all then goodbye!" She slams the door behind us.

"I didn't get Musa's phone number! You ruined it!" Riven hits me on my arm. I roll my eyes, how could she just kick us out like that? Whatever.

**Stella's POV**

"Great! I have a dress for you. Don't worry it's not very reveling so you won't be uncomfortable." She hands me a black dress, knee length and covers everything perfectly.

"Its super cute! Thank you!" I smile as I look at myself in the mirror, She puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"No, thank you." She smiles a little too sweetly. I have the same feeling from when I went to her house. Is Mitzi really my friend or does she have something up her sleeve. We arrive at the club and she takes me to the bar.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asks me. I've never been here before so I don't know what to get.

"I'll get you a Martini." She offers and I accept. I wait for my drink and the bartender finally hands it to Mitzi. She puts something in my drink, but I don't know what it is.

"Hey Mitzi whats that you just put in there?" I ask her and she is startled. She at me then the cup.

"Oh, it's suppose to make alcoholic drinks taste not as bitter." She explains. I don't question her anymore and take a sip from the Martini.

"Do you like it?" She asks me and I nod. I take another sip and another and I finally drink all of it.

"That... was...good." I stammer, how am I drunk after one cup? She smiles and a guy sits next to me. He whispers something in Mitzi's ear and she nods. He then picks me up and takes me to a room. After that my world goes black.

**Next day**

I wake up in a strange room and take off the covers. After I took of the covers I realized that I only had my undergarments on! I look on the floor and my clothes are all scattered and there is another person in the bed. Oh my freaking gosh! What happened last night? Please don't tell I did something stupid with this guy. If I did 'it' then wouldn't the covers have blood on it? I am... er... I was... or am I still a virgin? I check the covers and there is no sign of _that_ happening, but why am I in my undergarments with this man?! I walk home trying to figure out if I was still virgin. Okay, please let me be a virgin! I finally get home and I walk in without my family noticing. I change into my school clothes and open the door quietly.

"Brandon?! Again?" He's leaning in my front door, playing a game on his phone. He looks up and tries to look like he just casually passed by.

"Ah. What a coincidence! I was just passing by. I didn't realize I was at the front of your door. Lets go to school together!" he hauls me into his car, not even waiting a second for my response. Geez! This guy! We arrive at school and I receive many envious looks as Brandon pulls his arm over my shoulders. We aren't even dating and he won't even listen. Mitzi glares at me and leaves after she sees me. Did I do something to piss her off? Whatever. One less person to worry about. I mean, she should have stopped me from going with that guy! Where was she when I needed her?

**Lunch**

Brandon, once again, hauls me over to the VIP section of the cafeteria and everyone stares with envy. I kind of like this whole thing. It makes me feel, I don't know, coolish. He sits me down and gives me a plate of food made by one of his chefs. I look at it strangely. I've never eaten this stuff before.

"What? Aren't you hungry?" He asks me and I nod. I start to eat and he smiles at me with victory in his eyes. Nabu and Riven walk up and are surprised to see me there eating.

"Yo, Stella. Why weren't you at work yesterday? We came by and you weren't there." Riven asks me as he sits in front of me.

"Yeah, where were you? Don't tell me you with some other guy?" He winks and laughs. I know it was a joke, but now they just got me thinking about last night. What _did _happen to me? Brandon, seeing that I'm at loss of words, defends me.

"Why do you need to know where she was? What if she was with me?" He defends me and for a moment I am relieved. How could this happen? If Brandon were to find out then he would hate me. It's not like I like him, right? Or do I? I stare at Brandon for a few seconds. Has he really grown on me or am I just replacing Sky for him? He sees me staring at him and gives me a wink. I turn around, blushing. Do I really like him?

**At the Bakery.**

"What?! That happened at the club?!" Layla half screams and I cover her mouth.

"Shh! I don't want the whole world to know! Yes, I know! But I don't think that happened! There was no evidence." I explain to her and she nods. What am I going to do if this comes to see the light of day?

"You know Brandon is serious about you. When Nabu and Riven were here, they wanted me to warn you." She starts. Warn me about what?

"They said that there won't be many people supporting you two. Many people would want to destroy your relationship. What happened to you last night may just be the beginning of this." She explains. The beginning? If I were to be with Brandon, then what would I have to go through?

"I kicked them out after, though. Who do they think they are giving others advice. What do they know about love?" She states bluntly. I think Nabu and Riven are right. Their world and mine are so different.

**Next day**

This time Brandon isn't anywhere to be seen. He didn't pick me up or anything. I wonder what happened. He's probably just in another meeting. I can't help but worry if he found out about me and that day. I enter school normally and this time as I walk by everyone whispers and have papers in their hands. I wonder what they are talking about. Probably nothing special.

"Slut!" Someone calls out. I turn around quickly and can't see who says it. Are they starting this again? I will just have to go through it once again. A sheet of paper is lying on the floor and I decide to pick it up. I turn it around and look at it with horror. It's a picture of me in my undergarments in that hotel. Who took these?! What if Brandon sees it? I crumble up the paper and throw it away in the trashcan

"Slut!" Other kids yell and drop more photos of me. How many do they have?! The terrible trio come up to me and look at me with disgust.

"Slut! I knew you were just some other scum! Are you not satisfied in having Brandon?!" The leader screams at me and flicks her hair. Brandon walks in and runs to hug me.

"Hey, Stella! I'm sorry that I didn't pick you up today. I had a meeting this morning." He smiles at me. Thank goodness he hasn't seen any of the photos. My eyes start to water and I hug him tightly. What will happen if he finds out? He huge me back, even tighter. I feel so guilty right now. I can't help, but start crying. What will happen to him and me?

"Why are you crying? Did anybody give you shit?!" He shakes me, vigorously waiting for me to say something. I shake my head and the terrible trio walk towards us with a photo. No!

"Brandon, I wouldn't be hugging that slut. Look at these." She gives one of the photos and Brandon's arm falls from my shoulders. I fall down and start balling and he looks down on me with an incredulous look.

"Are these photos...true?" he asks me with a hurt voice.

"They...are, but they are not what you think! I'm being set up by someone! You have to believe me!" I plead to him. His expression is blank and he walks off.

"That's what you get." The terrible trio's leader whispers in my ear. I wipe my ears and visit a place I haven't been to in a while.

"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" I scream will all the force that I have. Brandon..please...believe me. What do I have to do to prove this was a set up?" How will I find the person who did this to me?

**Later that day**

"Slut!" The kids push me around as they huddle a little circle around me. I try to put up a fight, but honestly what hurts me most is that Brandon won't believe me. They kick me around and I am just too tired to fight back anymore. After they finish, I am left there in the ground with cuts and bruises. Mitzi approaches me and picks me up.

"Maybe if you try telling Brandon again he will believe you." She smiles a smile that I know that has pure evil in it. It was Mitzi. I know it was her, but how do I prove it?

**Brandon's POV**

"Even if she's undressed, I still don't find her attractive." Riven stares at the picture that he picked up. Would Stella do this to me? Even though she knows how much I like her. Why would she do something like this?

"I wonder what this mystery guy is trying to do." Nabu wonders aloud. He's has always been the sensitive and most sensible of the group.

"He might be looking for something out of the norm." Riven wonders. I throw a vase on the floor with all my strength and it breaks into bits and pieces. Nabu and Riven look at me, but don't give it much thought. They are used to my anger boiling up and they know better than to ask me about it. I storm out of the room and head for the school. I'm worried that Stella might be hurting right now. Will I be able to forgive her? I march into school and I see Stella on the foyer. She lifts up her head and she's surprised to see me. She picks up her stuff and runs towards me.

"Brandon!" She screams. I can't even look at her right now.

"Please! Nothing happened! Just believe me!" She pleads and I can't say anything. After seeing those photos how can she prove that it wasn't her? I look at her coldly and I notice lot's of bruises and scratches on her arms and legs. I want to hug her, I want to kiss her, I want to tell her everything is okay, but I can't because nothings okay.

"How can I forgive you?! When you betrayed me like this!" I scream at her, feeling all my anger boil up. She wipes away her tears and stands up straighter.

"I told you that it's a total misunderstanding! Besides, how is it betrayal when we aren't even dating?!" She screams at me and leaves me completely speechless. So that's all I was to her? Just a pass time? I don't got time for this shit. She storms off, dropping her handkerchief. Riven picks up the handkerchief and pats me on my back.

"At least she made that clear." He takes the handkerchief and I storm off back to my house. I walk into my room and slam the door behind me. I start throwing things on the floor in pure anger. I throw my desk and something falls out of it. Stella's scarf on the day of our date. She never took it back. I pick it up and lay on the bed. I stare at it for a long time. Stella. Stella. Stella.

"STELLA!" I scream letting go of all my anger in shouting out that one name. I put on the scarf in the same way she put it on me. I just can't take this anymore. Do I really like Stella this much?!

**Nabu's POV**

"Do you really think that Stella did this?" I ask Riven, examining the picture again. She isn't someone who would do this...right?

"I don't know, but i'm bored. Since we have free time, do you want to investigate. I want to distract myself because one of my affairs ended." I look at him incredulously.

"I thought you ended it." I ask him.

"I did, but I haven't found anyone else to play around with. I'm kind of interested in that bakery manger lady. So lets start there." He asks. I nod and we leave to the bakery. We arrive at the bakery and Stella's working.

"Stella, we're hear to help you find out who did this to you. Frankly, I don't think you're bad enough to do something like this." She half-smiles and nods. The manager comes out and is pleased to see me and Riven. Well, mostly Riven.

"Are you going to help Stella? If that's the case, then Stella take the rest of the day off. You have to find out who did this to you." Musa comforts her.

"But even if I found out who did this. Brandon won't forgive me." She states, sadly. Me, Musa, and Riven give her a thumbs up.

"You can do this!" We say and give her a hug. Now, where do we start? We bring one copy of every photo and examine them.

"Hey, Nabu look at his ring." he shows me the ring on the guys finger. It's a customized ring and it looks expensive. We go to a ring boutique that specializes in these kinds of rings.

"Mr. Manager, can you please tell us who bought this ring?" Riven asks the manager of the store, showing him the picture.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give any personal details about my customers." Riven raises an eyebrow and I recognize that face. He's going to use his power against him.

"Have I told you that I'm an heir to a huge business? Oh, I didn't, please excuse me. I'm Riven Winton. I suppose you have heard of me, no?" The manager's eyes widen. As expected, Riven can have this place out in no time and the rumors of his family ruling the black market are true. It would be no problem at all.

"His name was Andy. He's a club male host. If you know what host means." He tells riven in a low tone. He's a host? Hah, male prostitute.

"He works in the club over there . Remember you heard nothing from me." The manager leaves and Riven smirks at me.

"Yess! We get to go to a club!" I smile. Stella rolls her eyes at me. Well, what can I say? I just love clubs. We walk to the club and Stella stops. Me and Riven turn around and give Stella a confused look.

"What happened Stella?" Riven asks her and her eyes just widen in tears. I look at where she's looking and It's Brandon and that chick. What's her name? I think it started with a M? Oh well. Riven blocks her view from Brandon. He can tell that she is still hurt.

"Yo! Brandon!" I scream and help Riven block Stella from Brandon's view. She's small, so we can cover her pretty well. Brandon doesn't notice her, so he walks up to us. We back up just to make sure he can't see.

"Are you investigating? About Stella's situation?" I ask and he looks away, with that girl behind him.

"Keh, why would I do that? I'm just taking a walk with Mitzi." He grabs her arm and pulls her across the street. When he's out of our sight we get out of Stella's way. We are shocked to see her crying.

"Why are you crying?" Riven asked her softly. Whoa that's the first time I have ever heard him talk that nice.

"I- I can't- I can't take this—anymore! Why can't he just believe me?!" She starts to sob. Riven and I pull her into a group hug.

"Don't worry about it. We will take care of this." I comfort her and she nods. She is the only one Brandon has ever approved of, so to us she's like a little sister that we have to protect. I know Riven feels the same way because if he didn't he wouldn't care one bit. We let go and she wipes away her tears.

"Are you ready to go to the club?" Riven asks her and she nods slowly.

"Don't worry. We're going to kill that bastard for you. So don't cry." I try to make her laugh. I succeed and she smiles at both me and Riven

"Thank you for doing this." She thanks the both of us and we shrug it off.

"You are the only girl Brandon has ever approved of. You are like a little sister to us now, so if anyone gives you shit call us. Even if its Brandon or Sky, Nabu and I will always have your back." Riven smiles at her. Wow, I was right about Riven. I think Stella is going to be the girl that will be able to change the F4 in places no one that that could be changed.

"You don't have to come with us to see that bastard. You can leave, but if you want to confront him with us you are more than welcome." I ask Stella and she shakes her head.

"I'm going back to the Bakery. I don't have the strength to confront him right now, but thank you for everything! Oh and kick that bastards butt for me!" She smiles and waves goodbye.

"Lets go find that bitch who messed with Stella." Riven walks to the club and goes straight to the manager. The manager tells us where to find him. We arrive at his room and I kick the door open.

"Are we interrupting anything?" I ask the man in the bed with a woman at his side. The woman screams as we walk inside. Riven grabs the guy and pushes him up against the wall.

"Are you the bastard who messed with Stella?!" Riven screams at the guy and the guy nods.

"Why did you do that?!" I scream at him and make Riven release him from his grip.

"There was a girl paid me 1,000 dollars to do that to her, but I swear I only took off her clothes and took pictures. I didn't touch her!" He explains to us and Riven seems even more pissed off.

"Do you know the name of the girl who paid you?" I try to ask him calmly.

"Her name is Mitzi." He confesses and we are both speechless at the answer.

**Stella's POV**

"Today I saw Mitzi and Brandon together. I don't know why, but I felt like nothing. Why did I feel like this when I saw them together?" I ask Layla and she silently nods. I just don't know what to think anymore. I know I stopped liking Sky, but do I like Brandon now? So much has happened ever since Sky has left. It has been me and Brandon everywhere. I used to think it was annoying seeing him everywhere, but now what he is no where to be seen I feel lonely.

"Perhaps love has unknowingly sprouted." She answers me. Love?!

"Love?! How can that be?!" I ask her incredulously and she sighs. Just then I receive a call from Mitzi.

"Hello?" I answer the phone. Why is she calling me this late? Oh yeah she was with Brandon today.

"Stella? Brandon wants to make a truce with you and told me to tell you to meet him at the school cafeteria. The front door will be open, so you can come in without any trouble." she informs me. Why couldn't he tell me himself? Why does she have to tell me? This is so frustrating! She then hangs up.

"Layla! Brandon wants to make a truce! I have to go to the school right now!" I jump up and wave her a goodbye. Even though he told Mitzi told me, i'm still happy that Brandon wants to forgive me. I finally arrive at the school and the door is open just like Mitzi said. I enter and head for the cafeteria. The lights are all off. Is Brandon still not here? Out of the blue these men come out and attack me. Two of them hold me back and a woman comes out.

"Mitzi?!" I am surprised to see her come out with a cynical face. Did she do all of this? But why would she do such a thing when I was the one who defended her the most!?"Look who it is! Stella, my poor little pawn." I smiles cynically. She slaps me and laughs a horrid witch-like one.

"Why?!" I scream at her and she smiles at me.

"I was the one who paid that guy to take all those pictures of you. You were a simple [awn that I had to use to get my revenge on Brandon. That day when I bumped into Brandon with my plate of food, you stood up for me better than I thought. But I never expected Brandon to actually fall for you! You made my plan even more successful. I used you as bait and in a few minutes he will come and I will trap him." She smirks at me. Brandon! Please don't come. Don't come!

**A/N: Yess! Finally we got to see Mitzi's true face! the next chapter will be really hard to write.I will be updating every friday! Exposed has been officially discontinued and deleted. I just wasn't feeling that story anymore. Sorry if you were reading that one too!**


	6. Confession of a Life Threatening Love

**A/N: Once again sorry not sorry xd**

**Disclaimer: Iginio Straffi... I think that's his name...Anyway, he wouldn't be this mean so I guess I'm not him.**

**Chapter 6: The Life Threatening Confession**

**Brandon's POV**

I throw everything in my room and finally fall into my bed. How can this happen to me? The only girl I ever approved of. I ruffle my hair in frustration and take her scarf into my hands. That night could have been the best night of my life. I was able to stay with Stella, without her complaining. My phone starts ringing and it's Mitzi.

"What do you want?! I thought I told you to never talk to me again!" I scream into the phone, angrily. She scoffs and I hear some screams in the background.

"Say hello Stella." Stella? What is she doing there. I can hear Stella struggling with something. I then hear a slap and Stella coughs.

"Brandon. Don't come." She softly answers. I hear another slap. What the fuck is happening?!

"I told you not to say anything else you little bitch!" I hear Mitzi scream.

"Come in 20 minutes at the school's cafeteria. If you come with police or anyone else she will die. Also, if you come a second late she will die. I hope to see you soon Brandy." She hangs up, leaving me stunned. Was she the one to start this mess?! I jump off my bed and run out. I start running as fast as I can. I receive a phone call from Riven.

"Where are you?!" He asks me as soon as I received his call.

" No where you need to know about!" I answer him.

"I have to warn you about Mitzi Magix. She's not what you think Brandon!" He practically screams into my ear.

"I know, she has taken Stella as a hostage at the schools cafeteria.!" I respond.

"That little bitch has Stella?! Let me go kill her!" He screams. Even they have approved of Stella. Riven doesn't easily like people this much to protect them.

"You can't go or else I won't be able to protect her." I answer him.

"What are you going to do about it?!" He asks me trying to calm himself down.

"I'm going to protect her." I answer him with even more confidence than before.

"Brandon!" He screams, but isn't able to say anything else because I hang up. I dash to the school as fast as I can. I have to protect her with everything that I got. I just have to! This is my chance to be her knight in shining armor!

**Stella's POV**

"He's not coming!" I scream at Mitzi and she turns around and her face gives a totally different vibe. She looks at me with a psychopathic look.

"Oh he'll come." She smiles wickedly at me. Please don't come Brandon. I close my eyes in defeat. Please don't come. Don't come Brandon! I summon up the courage to open my eyes and there he is huffing and puffing from running. My eyes widen and he stares at me. My eyes well up with tears and in no time they start streaming down. Why did he come?! He's going to get hurt and it's going to be all my fault!

"Stella, I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you." He apologizes and I nod, crying . He turns and faces Mitzi and she looks like she just got angrier.

"You're not here to kiss and make up!" She screams at Brandon, but he is able to keep his cool. He looks at her with the most incredulous look I have ever seen.

"Then what do you want?" He answers her, coolly. She then marches her way over to me and puts a dagger a the side of my neck. I am frightened for a second, but I know that if Brandon is here then I will be safe.

"Don't fight back or I disfigure her face with this knife!" She threatens Brandon, even at the heat of the moment, still keeps his cool.

"Close your eyes, Stella" He demands me. I obey and I close my eyes. All of a sudden I hear punches and Brandon's grunts. I open my eyes and the men are beating Brandon up. They throw punches and kick him. Why isn't he retaliating?! Brandon is much stronger than all of them combined! He would have beaten them up in a second! Fight back Brandon!

"Why are you not fighting back?! There is no need to protect such an ugly face!" The men stop throwing punches and Brandon stands up straight.

"Those punches are nothing!" He spits out blood and acts as if nothing he wasn't bleeding. This angers Mitzi even more and she motions the men to continue. I watch helplessly as he gets beaten up for my sake.

"Brandon! You've never been beaten before! You'll definitively be able to beat all of them if you'll just fight back! Why won't you fight back?!" I scream hysterically and Brandon looks at me. He spits out more blood and stands back up.

"Why Brandon?!" Mitzi screams and the men back off of Brandon.

"Why do you choose her?!" She screams at him, tightening her grip on me.

"I don't know what I did to you in the past, but i'm really sorry!" Brandon apologizes and Mitzi's grip loosens.

"Do you remember in kindergarten? I made you a maple leaf bookmark and confessed to you. You threw that bookmark in my face and cruelly rejected me! You said 'Why would I like someone as ugly as you?!' Why are you doing all of this for Stella? When she isn't as beautiful as me?! I went through plastic surgery for you! Why do you still choose the plain-looking Stella over the now gorgeous me?!" She screams and pushes me away from her.

"Kneel before me! Tell me I'm beautiful! Fall in love with me. Say that you can't live without me!" She screams at him and he doesn't even glance at her, instead he watches me.

"Stella, are alright?" He asks me softly and I nod. He falls on the floor and smiles.

"Good, then that means I was able to protect you." he slowly closes his eyes and tears stream down my face. Enraged at Brandon's indifference towards her, Mitzi grabs a chair to throw at Brandon.

"Noooo!" I jump to Brandon's rescue and the chair hits me hard on my back. Seeing that she had no chance she and the men leave both of us there, lying on the floor.

"Brandon! Are you alright?! Brandon?!" I plead him to open his eyes and I put my head on his shoulder crying.

"How can I be alright?" he answers me softly. I lift up my head and he weakly smiles at me.

"Why didn't you fight back?!" I ask him and he wipes away a tear from me cheek. He smiles and looks into my eyes. His face is all bruised and bleeding. His lower lips are full of blood, he has a cut on his forehead, and some other bruises all over his face.

"If I did, then I wouldn't have been able to protect you. This bit of logic is something I can still understand. You were just a puzzle piece." he smiles.

"Idiot! Don't you mean pawn?" I chuckle at his dumbness. He smiles at me.

"Yeah." he smiles.

"If you had known, then why did you come?"I ask him and he gives me a sarcastic look.

"Do you really need to ask?" He pauses and gets closer to me.

"Because I love you Stella. I really love you." He pulls me into his embrace. He really does love me doesn't he. I think Layla may just be right. Maybe love has unknowingly sprouted in my heart.

**Next day at the hospital Brandon's POV**

"Brandon?" I hear Stella's voice and I open my eyes. She's smiling at me and I try to smile back, but everything hurts.

"Am I in the hospital?" I ask her and she nods. Stella, is perfectly fine. That's good. I drift off to sleep and the last thing I see is Stella's smiling face. I wake up a few hours after and Stella is gone, but she left a get well card. It reads 'I thought that the Almighty Brandon never got bruises. If you better get well soon or else I will tell everyone about your injuries!' she then tried drawing me, but epically failed. I laugh at the card and set it down. My mother suddenly walks in. I am startled to see her here.

"Mother?" She walks in and takes a seat right nest to me.

"Brandon, what are you doing?" she asks me with no emotion in her voice. I don't know how to respond to her so she continues.

"Don't talk to Stella. Don't see her. Don't even look at her, I'm warning you." She demands from me leaving me even more speechless

"I saw those photos of her immorality and now she has done this to you?! How far are you willing to go?!" My mother scorns me even though she doesn't know a thing about Stella.

"Shut up you old hag! I will do, see, and go as I please!" I retort leaving her speechless. She arch's and eyebrow.

"You don't who you are messing with, boy." With that she leaves my room. Even though me and and Stella survived our first obstacle, will we be able to withstand the greatest obstacle that stands in our way? My mother won't give up, but I won't either.

**1 Week later Stella's POV Lunch**

"Feed me" Brandon cheekily demands as he opens his mouth. I give him a sarcastic look and I raise an eyebrow. I now have an official seat in the VIP section of the cafeteria. I never thought I would ever sit here, not in a million years

"You have two hands, use them." He pouts as I put the food in my mouth.

"But look I still have this sling thingy on my right arm. If I use my left I will throw my food everywhere!" He pouts and I roll my eyes. Oh brother, this kid! Riven and Nabu come up and smile as they see me.

"So your the reinstated, Brandon 'it' girl?" Riven smiles and hugs me, then Nabu hugs me. They sit down and Brandon gives them an annoyed look.

"Don't touch her!" He pulls his arm over me and I laugh. Riven and Nabu burst into laughter and Brandon doesn't seem amused.

"Why are you laughing?!" He has an angry face, but then gives in and starts laughing.

"Stella is like our little sister we have to protect her, even if it's from you." Riven winks at Brandon. I smile at them. I can't believe all these things have happened. The F4 were just a group of rich bullies, but now they are so much more than that. They became my best friends that I have ever had and Brandon has become even more to me. I wonder, how was I able to become apart of their world. Riven and Nabu have protected and helped me in ways no one will ever do again. Brandon has become that special person in my life. Wait, now that I think about it, are we even dating? I mean after the situation with Mitzi we have just been together 24/7, but he never asked me out formally. I can't ask him because that would be embarrassing!

"From me?! I would never do anything to hurt Stella!" Brandon retorts. They start bickering and I just watch their lively conversation. They can be such idiots sometimes fighting over small things.

"So what do you intend to do about Mitzi?" Nabu asks me. Brandon and I exchange glances. I think that we already had the best revenge, though. Something that Mitzi feared when it comes to Brandon, total indifference and oblivion.

"Nothing, I think we already got our revenge." Riven and Nabu are able to figure out the revenge that I was talking about, but Brandon looks at me with a clueless face.

"We did?" Brandon asks me an Riven hits him on the head and Riven face palms himself

"Sometimes you can be such an idiot!" I laugh and Brandon gets up, ruffling his hair. We all stare at him and he fake coughs.

"I'm just too smart for you." He says with such a serious face that I burst out laughing. I am having the time of my life with the F4! I keep eating and I hear a thud on the ground.

"How dare you do all that to Brandon! We saw all your photos when you were smaller, you were such an ugly bitch!" The terrible trio laugh at Mitzi and throw their food all over her.

"I knew you were too pretty to be natural!" They scoff at her. After all she did to me do I really have to turn a blind eye to bullying? Before I know it I walk down the stairs to defend Mitzi.

"Have you never bought anything for beauty? Have you never wanted something because it made you look better? You buy all that stuff, but she can buy beauty? Not all people were born with it!" I defend her and the terrible trio look at me in a scared manner. As the new reinstated Brandon girl, nobody has got the guts to go against me. They walk off, flipping their hair.

"Thank you." Mitzi mutters as she sits on the floor.

"For the record, I haven't forgiven you yet. I'm angry because they are always making trouble. And because you once said that my mothers cooking was good. That's the only thing you said that wasn't a lie." She looks down, shamefully and starts crying.

"Sorry." She mutters before running out of the cafeteria. Maybe one day I will forgive her, but right now I can't. After what she did to me and Brandon, I just can't. It angers me even more that it was all just for revenge. Suddenly, I feel strong arms wrap around my neck.

"That's my girl! That's why you have the Brandon Seal of Approval!" He laughs, forgetting that his right arm was supposedly still recovering.

"Wasn't your arm still recovering Brandon?" I ask him in an annoyed tone and he immediately takes away his arm.

"Ow ow ow! That hurt. I completely forgot that my arm was bad!" He tries to play it off, but fails.

"Did you really just want me to feed you?" I ask him, hitting him on his right arm. He looks at me like he was just shot.

"That hurt! And what kind of person do you think I am?!" He retorts. I laugh and I look up to see Nabu and Riven grinning from the VIP section of the cafeteria. I smile back at them and give them a thumbs up. He pulls me into another hug and starts messing with my hair.

"Stop! Let go of me Brandon!" I laugh and he doesn't let go of me. We start play fighting and everyone in the cafeteria looks at Brandon with shocked faces. Never had they seen the 'Almighty' Brandon act this way before.

"I'm back!" I hear a familiar voice say and everyone in the room gasps. I look up and my eyes widen in astonishment.

"He's..." Brandon starts off and he looks at me with a confused face.

"He's an exact look a like of Sky." He stares at Sky with a blank face. He then pinches himself.

"This isn't a dream... right? Pinch me Stella!" He unlocks me from his arms and holds out his arm. He motions me to pinch him and I do.

"Ow, but not that hard!" I smirk at him as he rubs his arm. Sky laughs at the scene and ruffles his hair.

"It is me." He answers Brandon.

"Oh it is you!" Brandon replies a little to calmly and turns around, but then turns right back with wider eyes.

"Wait, what?!" He screams, even more surprised. This idiot! Can't he process thing sooner?! Nabu and Riven run down the stairs and walk towards Sky.

"Why didn't you call us?!" Riven demands an answer from Sky. For some reason I can't talk. It's as if I lost my voice. I just stare at Sky as he calmly talks with Nabu and Riven. He then walks towards me and I look down.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." He stops in front of me and leans down to see my face.

"Long time no see. How have you been?" He asks me in the same way he used to talk to me. Back when I really liked him. I don't know why, but I can't summon up the courage to talk to him. When he left I was in love with him and now he comes back as if nothing happened. How am I supposed to react to this?! Brandon seeing my loss at words and stands in front of me.

"I'm doing great! Very great actually!" He responds to Sky in a happy tone. He laughs and Sky examines his face.

"Did you get beat up?" He asks him, seeing all the marks on Brandon's face. Brandon playfully pushes him and shuffles his hair.

"I can't believe you noticed!" Brandon laughs. What is he doing? His voice doesn't seem to be natural. It sounds as if he was panicking in a way.

"Anybody would notice!" Riven joins in the conversation and they all laugh.

"Hey! I have got some really good news for you!" He replies and he puts his arm around me. Sky gives us a smile .

"What good news?" He smirks at us and Brandon hugs me even tighter. Which kind of makes it hard to breathe. I wonder what kind of news Brandon is talking about. Why haven't I heard about this?

"Me and Stella are going out now!" He cheekily smiles at both me and Sky. I look up at him and I can't believe he just said that! Most of me is very happy that he said that, but the other part wishes that he didn't say that. As I watch Sky again I can feel my feelings bubbling up again. Brandon has become so much to me now, but where does Sky stand now?

"You can say these wounds are a prove of our love. Our relationship is like bitter candy! " Riven looks at him with a weird expression. Can Brandon get any dumber?

"Don't you mean sweet and love candy?" Nabu hits him on the head and Brandon gives him a dumb look. He laughs and brushes Nabu's hand off.

"My Candy Love? Why would we be like that game?" He laughs and everyone in the cafeteria gives him an incredulous look. This kid misheard Nabu and thought that they were talking about that game! Not only is he dumb, but he's also deaf! Great! I shake my head with an ashamed face.

"Why don't we go celebrate?" Sky suggest and Riven claps his hands.

"Yes and I know what club we should go to!" Riven answers excitingly. Oh no not another club! Something bad is bound to happen there! I mean look at what happened between me and Brandon! What if another problem arises because of another club?!

"On top of being as slow as a turtle, your as dumb as hell! So you won't be coming with us!" He pats me lightly on the head. What is this idiot talking about?! I'm the smart one!

"I don't want to hear that you! Of all people! " I push his hand away and look the other way. Sky smiles at me and looks at the rest of the F4.

"Lets go then." He walks away coolly and the rest of the F4 follow him. He stops in front of the terrible trio.

"You girls want to come, too?" He asks them and they all squeal. Why is he inviting them?! What is he trying to do? The terrible trio stand in front of me.

"Oh no! Only we got invited!" The terrible trio say in girlish unison. Brandon walks back in and pushes the leader on the floor.

"It was just a joke! Don' come!" He says as he pushes them on the floor. Brandon can always make my day somehow, which makes me realize that I really like Brandon. Maybe even more than what I did with Sky.

"Brandon! You're such a terrible joker!" The leader of the trio cries as she clutches the arm that Brandon pushed her. The rest of the trio run to her aid. Brandon gives them a disgusted look and walks towards me.

pink color.

"Take it." He demands and holds out the gift. Oh my freaking gosh! He got me a iphone 5c in a pink color.

**At the bakery**

"This really is something!" Layla examines my new iphone 5c. I absolutely love it! I can't believe he got me one! I take back the phone, admiring it for like the hundredth time. I just can't believe it! I would have never afforded this in a million years!

"Yeah I know right? He said 'it was for our personal use'. He totally act like he was my boyfriend! I mean he never even asked me and the last time I checked you have to ask the girl first!" I take a bite out of my cookie. Layla smirks at me and I give her a confused look.

"Maybe you're just confused." She smiles at me taking my new phone away. Confused? How am I confused.

"Well, think about it. Your blue eyed prince returned, right?" I don't answer her back and instead I take another bite out of my cookie. Confused? Can it be that I really am? Why can't I just choose. Both of them are such great people. Sky saved me many times from bullies, but Brandon has saved me countless times, too. They are both really good looking, though I hate to admit it. We close the shop and leave back home.

"I'm home!" I try entering my house, but there is something blocking my way. I look inside and the place is filled with expensive furniture! Where did all of this come from?!

"What does Hullabaloo mean?" My mother asks my little brother, Sammy in the middle of the living room.

"Yes! That will definitely be on the finals!" my father encourages Sammy takes a while and he jumps up.

"It's when people Holla at their balloons when they fly off!" He smiles. I look at him, dumbfounded. After a few minutes I am able to get through all the stuff.

"Wrong! It means chaos!" My mother hits him on the head. He sits back down, ready for another question. They haven't even noticed that I was home yet.!

"So it's like this living room! It's a hullabaloo!" they all say the last word in unison and look at me. My mother smiles.

"Oh your back!" She smiles and I get past even more furniture.

"By any chance were these sent by...?" My voice trails of at the midst of all the expensive furniture.

"Brandon!" they say in unison. Of course it was Brandon! Who else would bring this much stuff to an apartment!

"I've got an idea! Why don't we sell them?" My father suggests, That's a good idea! I mean we don't need all this stuff and some extra money would be nice.

"Papa lost his whole paycheck on horse racing!" My mother suddenly cries out.

"EH?!" I look at papa and he nods, shamefully.

"It was a long shot." I shake my head at his confession. Now we really do need the money. My phone starts ringing and I laugh at the ring tone. It's The Darth Vader ring tone. This idiot would do something like this wouldn't he? I guess it kind of fits with his nickname the 'Almighty' Brandon.

"Hey, I'm at the Blues hotel. Come here immediately" He commands me. Is he going to keep this up? Ordering me around?!  
"Stop ordering me around! And why did you dump all this furniture on us in such a small apartment?!" I walk into my room and sit on my bed.

"Oh did they arrive already? They were all pretty pricey, so cherish them!" I can practically see hear him smile through the phone. He really is something. I haven't even thought of Sky! Maybe I really do like Brandon.

"Stop ordering me around!" I retort and he laughs.

"Come here now!" He commands me and hangs up on me." This child sure does know how to piss me off! He's so full of himself! Who does he think he is?! I can't help, but smile at this situation. It's like the first time he asked me out. He commanded me and, even though I didn't want to, I end up going. I run to the club that Brandon was talking about. Where is he?! I look into all the rooms and I finally find him. I walk inside and two girls are at his side. Brandon smiles as I walk in.

"Don't tell me this is your girlfriend!" One of them laughs. What do they mean by that?!

"Such a scrawny looking girl! She has no sex appeal!" The other laughs and Brandon gets really offended.

"Shut you old worn out hags! It's none of your business!" I scream, I am clearly at my boiling point.

"HUH?!" the two woman say in unison after my insult. Brandon bursts into a child like laugh.

"Nice one, Stella! It's exactly how she said! Now get out of my sight you ugly tramps!" Brandon kicks them out and they look at me with envy.

"Can you take all that stuff back?" I ask him and he lifts an eyebrow. Nabu is sitting at another table with two girls at his side, caressing his body. Riven has two women that look like they are in their mid twenties at his side. They can be great guys, but at the club they are two different people.

"Are you two having another fight?" Riven asks me and Nabu laughs. I turn around to face him, but my something else catches my eye. Sky has his lips all over some girl. I stare at them for a moment, this isn't the Sky that I know! What happened to him when he was in Paris? He continues kissing the girl, but then stops and kisses the girl behind him. I quickly turn around, trying to desperately forget that image.

**Penelope's POV**

"Miss. Penelope, it seems like Madame Cordelia is returning to New York City." My maid informs me. Why would she go back if she still has business to do here?

"It's seems like she's going back for Mr. Brandon." She tells me in a whispered tone. So the war has begun. It looks like it's about time I go back, too

"Prepare my bags. It looks like I am returning to New York!" I declare to my maid and she nods and leaves me. I take another sip from my tea. I wonder how my mother will handle Brandon. Will she use the same plan as she did for me or does she have something else up her sleeve?

**A/N: Hey you guys! I updated a day early! xD thanks to 'Love The Stella And Brandon Couple' she managed to convince me to update a day early! Please review! I would love to see your reaction to this story! And don't forget to follow and favorite this story, too!**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey you guys! So I wanted to ask you guys whether or not you would like to have this story in 3rd person. Or do you want me to stay with the POV changes? I really want to know because it may become confusing with all the POV changes. I would like to start doing this in 3rd person but I wanted to ask you guys first. I already started on the next chapter. I started two different versions of it. One version of it is in the regular way, the second one is in 3rd person and frankly I like the second one better. I just wanted you guys approval because you are my readers and I don't think I should make this decision by myself, without your consent! So please to answer my question you can either leave a review or answer the poll on my profile! Thanks. Oh and I know many of you guys don't answer my questions because you think someone else is going to do it, but not many people respond. If you want to have a voice then vote! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Oh and I changed the Story cover. That's the Red Card that the F4 gives out.!**


	8. Confused Feelings

**A/N: I think I might start doing this in 3rd person POV it would be much easier for you guys to understand. The long lines tells you that the scene changes.**

"Maybe it wasn't Sky at the club. Maybe it was just a Sky look a like. The Sky that I know wouldn't do something like that right?" Stella mumbled to herself as she approached the fire exit. Lot's of things had happened lately, ever since the arrival of Sky. Stella tried to open the door, but cowardly lets go. _I can't. I'm just to nervous._ Stella turns around in defeat, but bumbs into somebody. She looks up and is surprised at who she saw.

"Good morning." Sky greeted her as he appeared out of nowhere. She gave him a strange look as she stared at his flawless face. They awkwardly walk to the fire exit, where they shared many memories from before. Stella couldn't but feel a little nostalgic as she stood there with him. She took out something that she had been meaning to return. She never got the chance until now. She held it out and he gave her a confused look.

"Is this?" his voice trailed off as he grabbed the handkerchief. They stood there in silence remembering what this meant to the both of them.

"You sure have changed a lot since you came back." She confessed to him. _I guess I have ever since I came back. _Sky thought to himself. He looked down.

"I wanted to give this to you. You sent it and I thought that you should have it back." Stella took this opportunity to give him the handkerchief. _Even though it holds precious memories I have to give it back._ Stella had felt like she was a burden to Sky. Sky was surprised to see her pull out the handkerchief that he sent back, but he decided to receive it.

"You kept this for me this whole time?" He asked her and she nodded slowly, a little embarrassed that she actually _did_ keep it all that time.

"Well, since you put it that way you make me feel embarrassed." Stella looked down, trying to cover her blushing face from the astonished face of Sky. Sky laughed at her nervousness._She might still like me..._

_ "_Stella?" He worked up the courage to ask her. She looked up a little nervous. He didn't know whether or not he should ask her, but felt the need to do it anyway.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He finally asked her, her eyes widen at what he had just said. He smiled at her cheekily, hoping that she would accept. _That smile reminds me of old times. _Stella thought , not knowing how to respond to the his question.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Brandon's mother demanded his answer. She was sitting on the sofa in his room. Brandon tried getting out of the room, but the guards were told to not let him out.

"I have to go to school." Brandon says as calmly as he could. His anger was at it's boiling point and nobody wants to feel the wrath of Brandon Alfea. His mother had taken him from school and locked him in his room with her and her guards.

"School? You hardly took an interest in that before. Why start now?" She scoffs at him with authority. The Alfea family had been ruled by the women for generations. They had always been known for the strong, independent women. His mother was a prime example to this.

"You're neglecting work to worry about your son?" Brandon tried to seem touched. His mother had never cared for him in any way, The only thing she was good at was giving him money whenever he wanted it.

"It's not you I'm worried about. I'm worried about the future of _my _company." She retorts. That's all she really cared about. She didn't want the heir to the Alfea group to be lolly gaging his way through life. He had to learn his lesson, one way or another.

"Ouch, that actually hurt. I thought that you were actually going to take the time to be my mother, but I guess I should have never gotten my hopes up." Brandon tries sounding hurt, but instead he sounds amused. His mother turns to face him and smirks.

"I'm ever so sorry that I couldn't meet up with your expectations. How will you ever forgive me?"She answers him sarcastically while giving him a evil smile. The bodyguards could practically feel the tensity in the air, which made them very uncomfortable.

"Even if I was going out with Stella, what does my personal affairs have got to do with the company?" Brandon cuts to the chase in their conversation.

* * *

"Are you really going out with Brandon?" Sky asks Stella trying to not make it awkward after his last question. She shakes her head softly, but still stays quiet. She finally summons up the courage to talk.

"Yes...Noo...I don't really know. He kind of declared that by himself" Stella says, even she is confused at their present relationship. It had been hard for her and him. Looking at the long run would there still be more obstacles overcome for her and Brandon? Even if things worked out, would they still love each other? Stella didn't know if she would be strong enough to go through obstacles that were much more intense that what Mitzi was.

"I knew it. I actually had my eye on you for a while now." He pauses trying to make a mood for them both.

"Am... I not good enough?" He looks at her with soft eyes, hoping to win her over. He knew that she had liked him before, but now he wasn't so sure. Ever since he left to Paris, everything changed. It was like he was walking in someone elses shoes.

"Oh no..." Stella's voice trailed off, not knowing what she should say to him. She had been feeling mixed feelings ever since his return. She loved him first and then Brandon came along. She could feel her feelings boiling back up because Sky really was her first love. He had been kind and gentle to her, while Brandon was mean and bullied her. All of a sudden, they both change and she doesn't know what to do. If it had been before she would have easily said yes to his question, not hesitating for a second, but now she started to feel more towards Brandon. After all he did for her, how could a girl not fall in love with him?

"Forget about Brandon. Go out with me." He offers her in a confident tone. _How can he act like this after last night? It's like he just changed his personality._ Stella wondered what happened to make him change in this way. _I know this isn't the Sky that I used to know. I just know something happened between him and Bloom, but what?_

* * *

"If I like Stella Solaria." Brandon starts off trying to intimidate his mother. His mother and him had the same personality, which basically meant that they were both very, very, very short tempered and stubborn. Two people like them could cause many people trouble.

"Would you have a problem with that? Ms. Cordelia Alfea, chairwoman of the Alfea Group." He taunted her and he was obviously getting some progress, seeing his mother shifting her position.

"If it's just a fling, then I could care less." She answered him honestly, which enraged him even more.

"It's not just a 'fling', as you call it. I call it love and you will just have to accept that." He challenges her and she raises an eyebrow, surprised at his outburst. He starts to walk out, but then is blocked by his mothers assistant, Mr. Young.

"Young Master." He reprimands Brandon. Brandon pushes him out of the way and the bodyguards let him go through. His mother smirks as he walks out of the room. Mr. young approaches her, waiting for some kind of order.

"Do a background check on this 'Stella Solaria'. " She orders her assistant. He immediately nods and leaves the room to investigate. _Silly boy, he does not know who he is messing with. _Ms. Alfea chuckled to herself. She sets down her glasses on the table and the door abruptly opens.

"It's been a long time hasn't it mother?" Penelope smiles at her mother.

"What do you want?" Her mother asks her as she walks in and Penelope smiles.

"Will you please accept the relationship between Brandon and Stella?" Penelope asked her, straight to the pint and her mother frowned at this. They both knew the answer to that question, but Penelope needed to ask before she took action.

"Did you come all the way here to America to ask me that? You should have called from Britain." My mother takes out a newspaper that had her as the front cover.

"I don't want my little brother going through the pain that you put me through." Penelope explains. Her mother continues reading with no facial expression. Finally, her mother decided she should answer her.

"Watch your mouth! Who do you think gave you all of this? This life of luxury and happiness? What did I do wrong?" Her mother retorts and Penelope is angered by this. She turns around facing her mother with full confidence.

"I lost something precious because of you!" She answered a bit too calm. Her mother sighs deeply and slowly gets up from the chair.

"Nobody needs that! Life is just full of trifles!" Her mother calmly answers back. Even though they are talking normally, the tensity in the air is very noticeable between them. Penelope's anger subsides to pity because her mother speaks from experience.

"It's true. I am content with my life." Penelope confesses and her mother stops to face her.

"If that's the case then don't butt into your brother's life. Let me handle this." Her mother puts her glasses back on, swiftly.

"You are no longer in the Alfea family!" Her mother continues to inflict pain into her daughter. Penelope close to tears answers back.

"But that doesn't mean I have forgotten!" She lets a tear run down her face. Her mother still doesn't any kind of affection, nor kindness towards her.

"How inappropriate! Married women should not speak like that!" Her mother reprimands her.

"Mother...Are you saying that it's inappropriate to be in love someone?" Her mother laughs at Penelope's answer.

"In love? How silly." Her mother laughs and sighs at her daughter.

"Strange feelings like those should merit in the Alfea Group or even in the family." Her mother explains what she believes. Her mother has never believed in love after she had failed to be with her love. She decided that her children would not be exposed to such 'love'. She turns away and leaves the room. Penelope stays inside reflecting on what had just happened.

* * *

Seeing Stella so quiet, Sky decided to back down from his offer. He didn't want to force her into anything because he knew that he has no right just to barge into her life again. After all he did leave for Bloom, knowing that she liked him. He slowly backed away from their close position and raised his hand to shuffle his hair. He shifted his weight onto one of his legs. He forces out a smile.

"Haha. I was just joking. It was just a joke." He made sure to emphasize the word 'joke'. He didn't want to make her even more confused. _Oh well, she can't know how I feel just yet. It would be too easy and Brandon would never forgive me. _Sky sighed and smiled at Stella. _That's all I am? A joke? Wow what a great reputation you have Ms. Stella.. _She gave him an angered face while he just smiled at her. She looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Brandon's my friend. I could never betray him like this." He explains to her, which leaves her even more confused. _Then does he really like me? _Stella pondered, but dismissed it due to the fact that he said it was just a joke.

"You jerk!" She finally managed to say something. Sky smiled at her insult. _You haven't changed one bit Stella. _Sky laughed at how short her temper was. It made him wonder if he had not gone to Paris would he and her be together right now? But of course he would never know because 'if' doesn't exist. Either you do it or not, you can never go back and change the past.

"What? Are you disappointed? Should we see each other in secret?" He asked her, getting closer to her. He took a step forward and didn't stop until they were an inch away and he could practically feel her breathe. She was able to catch a glimpse of his deep blue eyes and enjoyed it for just a second. She wasn't to give in to another one of his jokes. She backs away and smiles stiffly.

"Ahah." She laughs shifting her position a little too stiffly, like a stick probably. He gave her a confused look as she laughed and she lightly punched his arm, looking away.

"Another joke, right? You are so funny! Well, now that I gave you back what I wanted to give you, I will be off." She smiled as she walked up the stairs to exit the fire escape. He watched her as she walked up and felt like he had to say something before she left. As she turned the knob he coughed and decided he should say something.

"Stella." He asked her softly, she turned around slowly, preparing herself to another joke. He smiled as she turned around and he looked up and started to walk up the stairs. He stopped once he was at her step and whispered in her ear.

"You've become even cuter since I've been gone." He smiles sweetly as he looks down at her. She then looks up and half-smiles at his compliment.

"Oh, thanks." She thanked him trying to sound cool, but he knew she forced that comment out. She slowly opened the door and left him behind in the fire escape. He walked down the stairs and he stared into the scenery that he could see from that balcony. _When will she believe me?_

As Stella walked out she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Replaying the scene in her head when he said that she was cute. She stood there for a few seconds, reliving the moment. Se didn't want to be caught in lover triangles like on the tv shows she had watched._ This is real life, Stella! You can't react to these kinds of things like in those shows. The world doesn't work like that._ She pepped talked herself. She didn't want all this attention. All she wanted this school year was to go unnoticed, but now she will never have that. In the end, she will have to choose between Brandon and Sky. After that her life will be filled with the life of Rich people and she wasn't prepared for that right now. She wasn't even with Brandon and look at what happened with Mitzi. Imagine if she really was with Brandon. She couldn't help, but think about the future. She was an over thinker, so she over thought everything. She just couldn't help it. It was something that she did a lot because she has had lots of spare time to think.

"Stella." She heard a whisper and she opened her eyes leaving her daydreams. She turned to face the person and it was Mitzi. She put a finger on her lips and 'shushed' her. She motioned her to follow her and Stella followed. She followed her to the cafeteria and Mitzi sat in one of the seats and Stella sat in front of her. Mitzi smiled as she sat down because she was happy that Stella trusted her enough to follow her.

"I am very sorry about what happened. And I want to thank you." She started off, leaving Stella confused as to which she wanted to thank her for. She tilted her head and Mitzi just smiled sweetly. A true smile not one of those evil smiles. Mitzi was finally back to the person she used to be when they met. The innocent Mitzi. _I remember that day as if it was just yesterday. Wasn't it just a few day's ago? I don't even remember, but the memory is there and I remember it clearly. The way she slapped me and how she let those bad guys beat Brandon up. _Stella knew what Mitzi was apologizing for, but not what she was thanking her for.

"You defended me from those girls even after all that what I had done to you. It made me very happy and made me want to apologize. I wanted to thank you for being a true friend. I love how straightforward you are and how you seem invincible in the face of danger. I had a inferiority complex towards you." She confessed to Stella. After she spoke she felt relieved that she was finally to tell her how she felt about everything. Stella smiled at her apology because she could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Stella smiled and Mitzi nodded.

"I know! It really doesn't matter anymore!" Mitzi proclaimed to her with a smile. She looked like a child that just found there favorite toy after losing it for a long time. Stella was confused with her sudden outburst and Mitzi began to explain.

"That's why I'm not giving up on Brandon!" She challenges Stella and she stands up with energy. Stella lifts her head up to face Mitzi and she half smiles.

"I guess ever since I was younger, Brandon was somebody that I yearned to be with. I used to be butt ugly, but now look at how cute I am." She squeals, walking back and forth explaining her reasons to Stella.

"That's why we should stay friends!" She grabs Stella hands and holds them tightly. She then lets go and walks off with confidence that she didn't have before.. _She's too powerful now. _Stella watches her as she leaves the cafeteria. Suddenly, her phone starts to ring. Stella couldn't help but laugh at the ring tone. The Darth Vader ring tone really suited Brandon. She enjoys the ring tone for a few seconds and then answers the call.

"I moved the furniture from your place to mine" Brandon smiles as he enters his car. The driver starts the car an they leave his mansion.

"Ah, thank you." Stella thanks him and Brandon smirks at her reply.

"Just tell me when you need them." Brandon smiles.

"I don't think we will ever need them." Stella mumbled to herself and rolled her eyes, even though she knew that Brandon couldn't possibly see her.

"Did you say something?" Brandon asked her.

"Oh nothing." She replies, knowing that if she told him what she just said would make him throw a fit.

"If something starts to become, you know, strange let me know immediately." He commands her.

"You got that?" He tries confirming that she was listening to him.

"Okay." She obeys, but is confused as to what he was talking about. He hangs up and she locks her phone. _I wonder what he meant by that._ Stella wondered.

* * *

"How strange!" Layla answered back while Stella told her what happened that same day. Stella nodded as she placed the bread in the right places. She placed some bread on a tray and handed them to Layla.

"Right? He even said to call if something happened, then he would have his car come immediately." Stella explained the conversation between her and Brandon that afternoon.

"Doesn't that mean that he's serious about you?" Musa butts into their conversation, as usual. Musa gave them a smile that they recognized. They both groaned because they knew that she was about to tell them another one of her love stories.

"A man that I once loved was a part of the Mafia." Musa started her story. She turned, wistfully, as she continued her story.

"He was once a baker, and that's how I became a baker, too. He was tall, blonde hair, great body, and beautiful eyes." Musa smiled and both Layla and Stella's eyes widened.

"You don't mean Gale Lemmings?!" Stella and Layla asked her, Gale Lemmings was a popular actor back in the day. Musa nodded and continued with the story.

"He was a egotistical, selfish, and awkward man. But he was serious when it came to the girl he loved. I regret not having jumped into his arm when I had the chance." Musa sighs. Stella and Layla exchange glaces and call an emergency meeting.

"Which 'Madonna' do you think Musa was?" Stella whispered to Layla. Each time Gale Lemmings fell in love with the girl in his movies, they would refer to her as 'Madonna', but Musa wasn't in any of his movies.

"I don't think she was in any of them." Layla whispered back, hoping that Musa wouldn't hear. Fortunately, Musa didn't hear a word and continued.

"He was such a idiotic man, but that was his charm. Always trying to impress others. Yet, he had a huge sister complex." Musa smiled and returned to her office. Stella finally understood the point of Musa's story.

"So it's kind of like Brandon's situation." Stella said, still trying to find the bigger picture. Layla caught on quicker and began to explain to Stella.

"Maybe she does have a point. Why don't you jump into Brandon's arms with all your heart?" Layla asked her and Stella began to feel uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"Or is it because your blue eyed prince is back?" Stella looked down, remembering what happened on the balcony. 'Shall we see each other in secret?' Sky's response was running through her head.

"Listen, Layla." Stella looked back up, but is surprised to see Layla staring outside. He hand placed on her mouth and she dreamily sighed.

"What a beautiful person!" Layla sighs deeply, like in a dream. Musa runs out of her office as she hears Layla finish her sentence. She runs to Layla and grabs her shoulder.

"Riven? Is he hear?!" She yells hysterically and looks out and is disappointed.

"Older sister?" Stella is shocked to see Penelope standing outside of their shop. She enters and Musa leaves very disappointed.

"Long time no see, Stella!" Penelope greets her. Musa let's Stella and Layla take the rest of the day off and Penelope treats them to a fancy restaurant.

"About my mother..." Penelope starts off as they serve them the food.

"I'm saying this as her daughter. She is a very cold hearted and cruel woman... Are you not going to eat?" She asks Stella. She nods and she continues.

"She will got through great lengths to have things done her way." She explained and it started to all makes sense to Stella.

"So that's why Brandon said all those things earlier." Stella said, while eating the delicious food that they ordered. She still felt a little uncomfortable eating in a fancy restaurant. Penelope smiled as she heard Stella mentioned Brandon's name. She took a sip from her cup and responded.

"Brandon's serious about you Stella." Stella stayed quiet and Layla's face brightened at Penelope's statement.

"I told you! You should just jump into his arms!" Layla tells Stella.

"but.." Stella tries to respond, but is cut off by Penelope.

"If you can't return Brandon's feelings then you don't have to force yourself." Penelope really wants her to like Brandon back, but she doesn't want to force her to do anything. She wanted Stella to realize her own feelings.

"But if you feel anything towards him, then you have my full support." She smiles at Stella. Stella now was feeling a little confused. If you were in her position wouldn't you be confused too? Stella started to feel more pressure to figure out what she really felt. Did she like Sky or does she like Brandon?

"Brandon has really changed a lot recently. He has become more honest to others and himself. I think it's all thanks to you, Stella" Penelope smiled and Stella returned it. _He really has changed. Now that I think about it, the F4 hasn't given out one red card ever since mine was taken away. _Stella thought to herself.

"But I really don't fit in with rich people. I'm just a poor, ordinary girl." Stella starts off, but is interrupted by Layla.

"Then he will try to fit in with us, Stella. He's that serious about you Stella! Get it through your thick skull. Brandon likes you." Layla's voice was starting to get annoyed. Penelope couldn't help, but to agree with Layla.

"Wait, do you have a boyfriend Layla?" Penelope asked her. Layla's eyes brightened and nodded. She was with some guy... I forgot his name. I think it was Roy.

"Yeah I do. He's tall, and -" Penelope cuts her off and looks at me with a mischievous smile. She wiggles her eyebrows at the idea she just came up with.

"How about we test if he really is suitable for you." Penelope explains her plan to Stella and Layla. Layla doesn't hesitate to agree, but Stella is. After 20 minutes of trying to convince Stella of their plan, she finally say's yes.

* * *

"I have had enough of this!"Brandon yells and throws his Uno cards in the middle of the pile. The rest of the F4 laugh ta his short temper.

"The fall of the 'Almighty' Brandon!" Nabu teases Brandon, who plops himself on the nearby sofa.

"I can't understand why people actually like playing Uno!" Brandon retorts as he makes himself comfortable on the sofa. Brandon only hates Uno because he has never won. He hates anything that he can't win at. That's why the F4 play Uno because they know Brandon won't win. His phone starts ringing and he doesn't even care to look at the caller ID.

"What?!" Brandon yells into the phone, frustrated with his previous loosing game.

"Oh?" Brandon sounds intrigued and tries not to sound too excited. The F4 glance at each other, but brushes it off as they have the winner of the game.

"Sky looks like you won."Riven congratulates him, Sky smiles.

"I haven't played in a while." Sky say's before being cut off by Brandon's voice.

"Of course you idiot!" Brandon yells at the phone once more a little too happily. He then hangs up and walks back to the table with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"The game hasn't finished just yet!" Brandon waits for his cards to be passed. The F4 look at him confusingly.

"You still want to play?" Riven asks him, nervously. They have never seen him this happy before, and frankly, to them, it was kind of creepy.

"Are you sure?" Nabu passed his cards, slowly.

"If I say I'll play, then I will play!" Brandon answers him annoyed because he had to repeat himself.

"I won't let you beat me and run away!" Brandon continued, with a 'duh' face. Riven and Nabu catch on to his sudden happiness and decide to tease him a little bit.

"Why are you suddenly in a good mood?" Riven smirked.

"That was Stella on the phone wasn't it?" Nabu winked at Brandon. Brandon laughed a little embarrassed.

"That idiot. She asked me to go on a double date with her tomorrow." Brandon said with a yeah-I'm-cool-because-I've-got-a-date-tone. He brushed off imaginary lint off of his suit with a huge, victorious smile.

"A double date?!" the F4 said in unison, with surprised voices.

**A/n: Hey you guyss! I hope you liked this chapter. Oh and right now Layla is with Roy, but in the end of this story she will finally end up with Nabu. I'm totally a Layla and Nabu lover! Mmm... I wonder what will happen at the date. Please review your ideas that might happen at the double date! I would love to hear your predictions! And who knows if your idea is better than mine I could use it. But I might not because the next chapter is kind of important. XD I will still love reading your reviews. Oh and I might start updating slower because I have a ton of papers to write! So soorry if I update late! Oh and please read my other Brandon and Stella story 'The Story of Us'! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review this Story! Thanks and I hope to seee you next time! Bye!**


	9. Double Date Disaster

**Chapter 7: Double Date Disaster**

"What did you say? Are you gonna go?" Nabu asked him, intrigued that Stella actually asked _him _on the date. Brandon gave a triumphant smile and arched an eyebrow.

"I said I would go, but I don't want to. Why would I do something as petty as that?" Brandon said trying to sound cool. Sky laughed and found his chance.

"If you don't want to go, then can I?" He asked him and Brandon's eyes widened. He immediately sat upright in his chair looking the other way. Sky waited for an answer and Brandon cleared his throat.

"But she wants to meet up in front of the historical statue in the central park." Brandon tried making the date seem boring, so that Sky wouldn't want to go anymore.

* * *

"What should I do?! He said Sky was coming instead!" Stella frantically told Layla through her phone. She was pacing back and forth in her room.

"Why? What about Brandon?" Layla asked her.

"This won't work out! I told you he wouldn't bring his standards down just for me!" Stella sighed loudly as she fell onto her bed. She felt even more stressed now that she knew that Sky was going. She couldn't believe that Brandon would turn her down like that, even though he said they were going out.

"But you could be happy right now, now that your prince charming is going!" Layla teased Stella. She sighed at her joke, mainly because she would feel weird with Sky there with her instead of Brandon. She had already gotten used to Brandon's 'Prima Donna' personality. Her phone started ringing again.

"Hey Layla, I've got another call. Talk to you later!" Stella hangs up and answered the incoming call without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" She unsuspectingly answered the phone call.

"It's me." At first she was confused because she thought it would be Brandon calling her, but she knew the caller's voice was too gentle to be Brandon's. Her eyes widened as she started to recognize the voice on the other side.

"It's me, Sky." Stella was surprised that Sky would be calling her through this number.

"Eh?!" She managed to respond and this made Sky smile.

"I'm downstairs." He stated which made Stella even more surprised,

"What?!" She answered and he laughed. He then hung up and she started to get dressed. She made sure she was at least decent enough to go outside. Once she was finished, she rushed down the stairs and there he was, her blue eyed prince.

"Good evening." She said as she stood behind him. He turned around and smiled that pearly white smile. Stella recognized the smile, but she felt like it was kind of off, as if it was a forced smile.

"Brandon's probably going to show up tomorrow. That's all I really needed to tell you so bye." He told her and he begun walking back to his car. Stella had to say something. She just had to clear up the air between him and her.

"Wait!" She screamed and he turned around, slowly facing her. She didn't know whether or not she should ask because it was very personal. But at the same time he can just choose not to answer, so what's there to lose?

"Did something happen to you? " She finally asked him, but he stayed silent. She took another deep breath and started to back up why she wanted to know.

"Ever since you came back from France, you have been acting off." She looked down, feeling a little embarrassed that she wanted to know about his personal life. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She still had feelings for him, but they weren't as much as they were before he had left for France. Sky finally smiled a true smile, which relieved Stella.

"Maybe you are right." He confessed. Stella felt the confidence to ask him one more time, so she did.

"Did something happen?" She asked him one more time as he sat down on a bench next to the park. He smiled as he looked down.

"Everyday was filled with happiness." He started off.

"Everyday, we would make food that we weren't familiar with. We would stay up all night, talking about our childhood. Oh, and we talked a lot about you, too." He smiled and Stella was confused.

"A-About me?" She asked nervously and he nodded.

"Bloom said that you are an incredible persona and that she likes you a lot." Brandon smiled and this relieved Stella a bit. She was glad that she was on Bloom's good side.

"But we couldn't keep it up for long." His smile vanished and he abruptly got up. Stella stared at him as he got up.

"She started to get really busy and I became lonely. I couldn't do anything for her." He looked up at the starry night sky and Stella did the same. She didn't know what to say, so she just waited for him to continue.

"I remember the day you punched Brandon." He chuckled.

"Eh?"

***Flashback* (Chapter 1: Declaration of War in 3rd person)**

_"Don't let that little bitch get away." Stella ran as fast as she could, but the boys caught her and took her to the foyer. They pushed her to the middle and right in front of her was Brandon Alfea. She stood up as fast as she could and looked around. Mitzi's stared at her, but once she met Stella's gaze she looked down._

_ "Oh, look your friend already abandoned you. The little slut has no where to go now. What should I do to you now?" He smirks. Stella was not going to let him get away with this. She already had a red card , what did she have to lose? She stood up as tall as she could and pulled her hair into two separate braids. _

_ "What are you offering yourself to me now?" He laughed along with the others. She pulled up her sleeves and balled her hands into fists._

_ "Who cares if your an heir to a corporation. You're just a nobody who has never earned an honest day's wage on your own strength" She pulled out her fists and started counting 1...2...3! She punched him right in the face with all the she had. He fell onto the ground and eyed her with confusion._

_ "I declare war!" She declared to him looking down on him. She turned around and triumphantly walked out to my class._

***End of Flashback***

Stella smiled at the memory. Even though at the time she was really angry at Brandon, now she was able to laugh at how childish he could really be. This made her really put everything that Brandon had done for her in perspective. Sure he was a jerk to her, but now he was a huge softie that doesn't want to admit it.

"I really thought you were right. I also have nothing to offer to the one that I loved." His voice trailed off. He chuckled and turned around giving Stella that perfect white smile of his.

"But why am I telling you all of this?" He asked as he turned around to face her. Her eyes started to well up with tears, for no apparent reason and she knew that she just had to say something.

"That's not true. You're not someone who has nothing to offer! It was you who was able to save me from the bad things the kids were going to do to me. You were the only one on my side! That's why, even though it may not seem much, you have so much to offer. You saved me many, many times before. It's because of you that I am able to stand right here, in front of you, Sky" She had tears falling down her cheeks. Sky was deeply moved by what Stella just told him and he, too, had tears in his eyes. He had always been a quiet boy, never did he stand out for who he was, just for his looks. The fact that Stella had all this to say about him, really made him think about her more. He looked at Stella, who was wiping away tears, and he wanted to tell her what he really wanted to say.

"Stella, I-" His voice was cut off by Stella's phone playing the 'Darth Vader' ring tone, which meant that Brandon was calling her. He laughed because he couldn't believe that Brandon would call right when he was going to tell her.

"Brandon has such great timing." Sky mumbled under his breath and Stella answered the call. Stella finished talking and was a bit confused.

"What does he mean by commoners date?" Stella locked her phone and was a bit annoyed with Brandon's cockiness. She shook it off, at least Sky wasn't going now. Sky walked towards her after she finished talking with Brandon.

"He's going to go tomorrow, right?" He asked her and she slowly nodded.

"That's all he said and he hung up. Really what's up with that guy?" Stella asked herself and Sky chuckled.

"Stella?" Stella's dad screamed as he walked outside.

"Oh no." She pushed Sky out of her dads sight and motioned him to stay quiet. He nodded and she ran to her dad.

"What are you doing out here so late?" He asked her.

"Oh, it's because...oh there was a cat!" She improvised her lie.

"So I'm a cat now? Miss Stella" Sky chuckled as he walked away. Before he left, he found something shining on the floor. He looked at it closely and recognized it. It was Stella's phone, the one Brandon gave her. He picked it up, but he couldn't give it to her because she already went inside.

"Oh well, it looks like this is mine for now." He smiled as he picked her phone up and he walked away.

* * *

"They're late." Stella said as she looked around. She and Brandon were already at their meeting spot, but Layla and Roy weren't there yet. She looked around, but she found nothing. She decided to sit down next to Brandon for a while.

"What a bunch of punks! How dare they make _me_ wait for _them_." Brandon complained, this made Stella laugh. Even though he was quite offended that she laughed at him, he smiled because he was able to make her laugh.

"Hey, but you won't lose your temper right? We are going to meet my BEST friend and her BOYFRIEND." She made sure to put extra emphasis to best and boyfriend. She wanted to make sure Brandon understood completely.

"Stella!" She heard Layla call her and she immediately got up. Brandon followed Stella's lead.

"Sorry we're late." Layla apologized for the both of them. Stella cringed at the sight of her so called 'boyfriend'. He was terribly dressed. Even though they were just going to the Zoo, he wore saggy jeans, a huge jacket, shades, and a snap back that couldn't hide his unruly hair.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Stella and this is Brandon Alfea." Roy disregarded Stella and put his attention to Brandon.

"Whoa, you're Brandon Alfea?" Brandon smirked and he rubbed off imaginary lint off of his outfit. He was expecting to be praised, but it didn't turn out to be what he expected.

"That's a cool name. Hey, c'mon lets go." Roy had no idea who Brandon was and this made Brandon angry. Roy pulled his arm around Layla and they walked away to the Zoo.

"What the hell was that? He didn't even greet us and he just leaves like that" Brandon asked in disbelief, he had never met a person who didn't recognize him or his name. Stella could practically see the smoke coming out of Brandon's ears and thought of a way to cheer him up.

"Hey, lets just try to have fun. Okay?" She asked him sweetly, Brandon could never say no to that voice or face, so he reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, where are we going by the way?" Brandon asked her.

"The Zoo." She smiled sweetly, hoping Brandon wouldn't get mad. Brandon couldn't, but he decided that he was going to punish her. He pulled his arm around Stella and she walked closely to him, which mad her uncomfortable, but she didn't mind it much.

"I haven't been to the Zoo in the longest time! How about you Brandon?" Roy asked Brandon.

"This is my first time." Brandon said flatly, slightly annoyed with Roy.

"Ah, so you've never seen live animals? Or could it be that you're scared of them?" Stella and Layla were feeling a bit burdened with all the questions Roy was asking. They knew that sooner or later, Brandon was going to get annoyed and that wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

"If I wanted to see live animals, then I would just go to the African Savannah." Brandon said. This amazed Roy.

"Wow! The Savannah? Are you some kind of rich boy?" Stella mentally face palmed herself, wishing that Roy would just shut up.

"Rich Boy?" Roy had his first strike with Brandon. Like they say, three strikes you're out. Brandon was definitely going to use this method. They looked at some moneys hanging around the tree.

"Hey those monkeys kind of look like Brandon." Brandon's head jerked up with disbelief and he looked at Roy.

"You better be careful with what you say." He said as he walked away.

"Remember, three strikes you're out." Brandon challenged him but Roy didn't get it at all. Instead, he laughed.

"Three strikes you're out? What is that suppose to mean? Lets go Layla." Roy laughed, but Stella and Layla nervously stare at Brandon, waiting for him to explode.

"Sorry." Layla apologized to Brandon and Stella. She then ran off after Roy. Stella wanted to say something that would lighted up Brandon's mood.

"Don't they make such a cute couple?" Stella tried to relieve some of the tension in the air, but failed.

"Is this what people do one commoner double dates?" He aid annoyed, but Stella didn't retort like she should have. She didn't want to fight fire with fire.

"What is your friend doing with a jerk like him? I can't believe it!" Brandon had a point, but Layla was so in love with Roy that she couldn't bring herself to tell her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for Roy's behavior. "But I can't believe it either. I thought she would be dating a much more decent guy." She continued and she looked up at Brandon. He frowned as he stared back at her.

"Maybe we should just go home." She suggested.

"But if we go home now then she won't be happy with you." Brandon said and she smiled. Even though he would ever admit it, he was just trying to be nice to her.

"Don't worry. I won't hit him. But he totally pisses me off" He promised and she smiled.

"Hey! Brandon lets go!" Roy screamed from a distance. They walked together once again and this time they wen tot watch the penguins. Stella took out her old flip phone and took a photo with it. Brandon noticed this and he took it away from her.

"What happened to 'our' phone?" He asked her as he stared at the antique.

"Oh that? I, uh, left it at home." She lied as she snatched her phone away from Brandon's hands.

"Oh okay. Hey, when I called you last night, were you alone?" He asked her.

"At that late at night who would I be with?" She answered him and he smiled. She smiled back and walked away.

"I see. Hey, wait up!" He got up and ran after Stella, who walked faster than usual. As he ran after her something caught his eye and he knew he had to buy it for Stella.

"Here. You want this don't you?" He pulled out a stuffed chameleon and handed it to Stella.

"Isn't it cute?" He asked as he walked away and Stella looked at it confused.

"How...thoughtful." This was the first thing that Brandon gave her that was out of the blue , other than her phone. Receiving this was somewhat weird for her, but she was glad that he bought it for her because it really was cute. She smiled at it and realized that they were all gone. She started running towards Brandon and tugged on his shirt. He looked back at Stella and was mesmerized. He turned away, embarrassed. He hoped she hadn't seen him blush. He couldn't help it because of the way she tugged his shirt, how her cheeks were red from running, and her innocent face was just too much for him that he just had to turn away. She tugged on his shirt all the way to the panda area. She finally let go running towards the area like a little girl.

"Uwah! He's so adorable!I love panda's!" She fangirled in front of the Panda area and Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Stella, they're tigers! Gosh Stella! Can't you recognize tigers when you see them?" Stella gave him an incredulous look before she responded.

"You're such a moron." She said before leaving.

"Hey! You're the moron!" He screamed after her, but then cracked a smile as he ran after her. They ran all the way until the nearby lake. They sat on the boardwalk staring out into the lake.

"You know going out on a date like this makes us seem more like a real couple." He said and Stella sighed.

"Look about that." She turned to him and he totally avoided what she was about to say.

"Don't worry. I don't have the wrong idea." He turned around and faced her.

"You don't? She asked and he slowly nodded.

"I know that I said that I was dating you in front of Sky, but you haven't said how you feel about me." He confessed to her. She looked down, not knowing what to say. He turned towards her a little worried about how she would respond

"But when I told you that I loved you, that was the truth. I'll wait until your heart can give me an honest reply" He told her seriously and she managed to look up. At this point, Brandon's face was red after just telling her that so when she turned around he looked away.

"But I'm sure that you'll regret turning down a perfect guy like me." He laughed and she smiled.

"I'm sure there are plenty of seaweed in the sea." Brandon smiled, but he said the phrase wrong.

"Ha. Was that suppose to be funny? Or are you naturally dumb?" Roy asked Brandon as he laughed at his mistake. Brandon turned around angry that he just had to interrupted, but before he could react Stella stopped him.

"Hey you want something to drink? I'm really thirsty right now." Stella suggested that reverted Brandon's attention to her.

"I'll buy a drink for all of us." Roy suggested and they all agreed. Roy smiled and turned to Layla.

"Layla?" He held out his hand and Layla finally got the message. She took out her bag and shuffled through it looking for her wallet. She was going to give him a $10, but he just took a $20 instead and left. Stella frowned that her best friend was actually with a guy like him.

"Stella!" Brandon half screamed. Stella looked at him nervously, waiting for him to say something else.

"I'm gonna go take a dump." Disgusting, but at least it wasn't worse. Stella nodded and he left in the same direction Roy went. Layla and her exchanged worried glances.

"I'm really sorry." Layla apologized as they sat on a nearby bench. Stella was relieved that they were finally able to sit down after a long time of walking.

"I felt like I was walking on pins and needles. I'm so glad we were able to sit down." Stella sad as she sat down stretching her legs.

"He's not usually like that. Believe me, he's not a bad person." Layla tried to explain herself, but Stella tried to let her off the hook.

"What do you mean? His attitude?"Stella asked her.

"No I mean like I don't want to have a wall between us so that's why I did all that for him." She explained and Stella looked down.

"If Brandon heard that kind of talk at Alfea high, he'd be dead meat!" Stella tried emphasizing the 'dead meat' part trying to make Layla laugh.

Brandon finished doing his business in the restroom and walked out confidently. Before he could reach Stella and Layla someone pulled him back

"Hey Brandon. Wait up." Roy said as he caught up to Brandon. "I just got a call from a girl that I know. Let's ditch these girls and join up with her.

"Huh?" Brandon didn't get what he was trying to tell him to do.

"I just told her that I was with a cool guy and now she's begging me to see her." Brandon ignored him and started walking faster. Roy caught up though. "Oh and I've been wondering. Are you dumb or something?" He said as he walked off and Brandon's anger was at it's boiling point.

"Where do you think they are?" Layla asked as she looked around for Brandon and Roy.

"They are kind of late." Stella stood up a little bit worried. Brandon alone is a danger to the world. Who knows what kind of trouble he can get himself in.

"You know, I have been dating Layla for now, but to be honest, she's so boring!" He started, but Brandon didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to hear about your personal life." Brandon stated as he walked away.

"There's no need to try to act cool. Lets just ditch 'em" Roy tried convincing Brandon, but he didn't listen.

"Honestly, your date isn't that pretty."Roy said. 3rd strike. Brandon finally snapped and he had enough of Roy.

"Stella not pretty?" He said slowly as he turned around. In that moment all hell broke loose.

"Lets find hotter chicks." Roy put his hand on Brandon and Brandon cracked his knuckles. He faced him and punched him in the nose that sent Roy flying.

"What the hell are you doing? You jerk!" Roy wiped off the blood off of his lip ad he tried to regain his balance.

"How is Stella not pretty?!" Brandon yelled as he head butted Roy three times. This was nothing to Brandon, but Roy was pretty much beaten up. Just one punch and three headbutts. What a shame. Stella and Layla ran out looking for them and were shocked to see Brandon punching the daylights out of Roy.

"Her eyes are out of this world!" Brandon defended Stella, but Stella couldn't hear a thing. All she saw was him punching her best friends boyfriend. They ran towards them, hoping to get Brandon to stop hitting Roy.

"Brandon! What are you doing?!" Stella yelled at him and he lets go of Roy.

"I've had enough. You should find someone decent to date. And Stella, if this is what you meant by a commoner's date, then I am never doing this again." He said and walked off, angrily.

"What did you do to Brandon?" Layla asked Roy as she tried to help him up. Stella just stared at Brandon leave.

"Like I'd know! I just put my hand on his shoulder for a sec and-" his voice is cut off by Stella.

"That's all you did? Put your hand on his shoulder?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Something's wrong with him. I'm so pissed I can't stand it!" He said as he walked off.

"I'm sorry Layla." Stella apologized, but Layla waved it off.

"I'm sure Roy started it. He must have said something. I mean, Brandon wouldn't hit anybody for no reason..right?" Layla wondered. Stella frowned seeing Brandon and Roy walk off in opposite directions.

"This kind of thing hasn't happened in a while, huh?" Stella asked and Layla nodded.

"Roy has been rude this whole trip. I was kinda scared." She frowned,but then smiled. "I guess we just broke up." Layla tried smiling, but couldn't hold in her tears.

* * *

"Brandon what are you doing?" She asked herself as she stared at the gift that Brandon gave her.

"You said,'But if we go home now then she won't be happy with you'. Then you say, 'I'll wait until your heart can give me an honest reply' then I see you punching Roy. What side of you should I believe?" She asked herself, while playing with the stuffed chameleon. "Stella! Come her now!" Her mom yelled through her room. She obeyed and she walked outside and now knew why she had to come

* * *

"What? You got into a fight with Stella?!" Penelope yelled at Brandon, while he found another piece of his starry puzzle of 500 pieces.

"I didn't get into a fight with her." He began to explain.

"Ah, double date disaster?" Penelope understood the ups and downs of dating a little too well.

"And how did you know that I was with her?" he asked her because he could have sworn that he hadn't told her. Penelope walked into his room and sat next to him.

"Brandon, if you don't get a good hold of her heart, then you may end up making the same mistake that I did." She told him seriously and he turned to face her.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for dropping in so late." Brandon's mother greeted Stella's apartment. She had with her, her secretary and two bodyguards holding a briefcase.

"Secretary Young, show them." She commanded and Stella could tell how strong of a woman she was, just by listening to her commanding voice. Secretary Young nodded.

"Steve and Vincent." He motioned them to lay down both briefcases on the floor. They did and then they opened it. Stella's whole family was shocked to see what was inside and they looked at Brandon's mother confused.

"I apologize for my directness." Brandon's mother said smoothly. "In these two briefcases, you will find one million dollars.

"One Million dollars?!" Her family repeated in amazement. Brandon's mother smiled slyly.

"In exchange, I would like Stella to stop seeing Brandon." She said as she glared at Stella.

**A/N: Wah! I'm sooo sooorrryy for updating SUPER late! I'm soo sorry! Please bear with me because school has been a hassle. Anyway, please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story! Thank you for reading! Oh and the previous chapters will be under RECONSTRUCTION! The whole story will become 3rd person.! So please look forward to reading everything in 3RD PERSON! **

**Oh and at the end of each chapter you can ask the characters a question!**

**Ex: You (Insert character name): (Your Question)**

**(Your name): Brandon, Do you like Stella**

**Brandon: Of course! She is the only woman I have ever ap****proved of! What's there not to like?!**

**That's how that works! Please ask your hearts away. I will try to do as many as a I can! Thank you for participating! See you next time~~~~~**


End file.
